Bokuto & Kuroo's Talk Show!
by jeondork
Summary: Summary: Bokuto & Kuroo's Talk Show with a bunch of guests.
1. Oya? Oya, Oya? Oya, Oya, Oya?

Note: Hello! Here's my new Haikyuu! fic, though, it doesn't look like one since it's more of a dialogue. I've done similar work before (Akatsuki's interview) and I thought why not do this to my favorite anime, Haikyuu!

Anywho, I hope you guys would enjoy this! I know my English grammar hasn't improved, but I'm still working on it. If you guys want to send questions, please do so. I will include them in the next update. I will also write the two next guest so…

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

Clapping sounds.

" **Oh my gosh. It's on! Kuroo, the camera is on! Am I looking good right now? Am I showing too much manliness? Wait, hold on. Let me retouch my hair for a bit.** "

"Bokuto, please stop. The camera is rolling. Say your introduction now."

" **Introduction? We had such a thing?** "

"Oh my fucking god, Bokuto. We practiced this last night! Not to mention, there's a ton of clipboard in front of us! Helping us if we ever get lost!"

" **Kuroo: Good morning/evening. We're here to interview our precious setters**."

"That's my line!"

" **And since I read it already, let's all welcome our pretty setters! Our partner in crime! Our prince in setting the ball in the air for us to spike it and to score and to-** "

"Welcome, Kozume Kenma-san and Akaashi Keiji-san."

" **I was still talking?!** "

" _ **I knew it. Having Bokuto-san as the anchor man is like an actual anchor falling on top of our heads.**_ "

"That was a pun, Akaashi."

" _ **I'm sort of happy that you got my joke, Kuroo-san.**_ "

" _Somebody promised me a game._ "

"And that was so random, Kenma."

" _I would've stayed in my room and sleep. Instead, I got called in just to be interview?_ "

" _ **I feel your pain, Kozume.**_ "

" **Akaashi! I never knew you were in pain?!** "

" _ **He's stupid, right?**_ "

"Well, at least he took that role instead of me."

" **We're dumber and dumbest, you kinky cat.** "

" _ **If may I ask, how can you both handle this show without getting suspended because of your nasty choice of words?**_ "

"We're the interviewer here, Akaashi. Respect us!"

" **Yeah! We can't let anyone suspend us!** "

" _ **The tv program can, Bokuto-san.**_ "

" **You wouldn't know!** "

" _I really want to go home._ "

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't be bored yet! We haven't even begin!"

" _There's too much lightning. And Bokuto-san's attitude irritates me._ "

" **Still got that sharp tongue, eh?** "

" _If you want to interview us, please do hurry up. I want to go home._ "

"Fine, fine, fine. Bokuto, let's do it."

" **Sure! Hey, hey, hey! I'll start, okay?** "

"Please do so."

" **Since we've just begun, I would like to ask the two of you what are the things you like about us?** **I mean, I know Akaashi's answer already, so Kozume!** "

" _Ugh…_ "

" **Don't moan! Answer it!** "

" _... You're not… a bad person?_ "

" _ **Why with a question mark?**_ "

" _I'm not sure whether it is a right thing to say._ "

" _ **I doubt it. He's not that-**_ "

" **Oh! I'm nice?! Well, you're nice, too! Everyone is nice! Even you, cameran #4!** "

"Bokuto, we only had two cameraman. Stop with that pointing!"

" _ **I must say, this talk show is boring.**_ "

"Already at the negative comment?! We haven't even gotten to the point where we are debating!"

" _ **You guys didn't even introduce yourself, let alone us.**_ "

" **Akaashi wants to be introduced, Kuroo.** "

"Well, can't be helped. Let's redo things and introduce them. You, Bokuto, be sure to memorize this introduction."

" **I won't forget it!** "

"Ahem, welcome, viewers! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

" **Why are you pointing at me, Kuroo?** "

" _He failed._ "

" _ **Not only a mere minute had passed since Kuroo-san said not to forget.**_ "

"I swear to god, Bokuto, you're pissing me off."

" **Pointing at me is rude, though! Watch your manners! I'm still older than you!** "

"For only one month gap, you doofus!"

" _I wonder whether they'll notice how the camera was rolling_."

" _ **And it seems that the production team doesn't care**_."

" _It might be because people enjoy this?_ "

" _ **Rather than enjoying, I'm getting bored.**_ "

" _Same._ "

"Okay, okay, let's stop this. This is useless."

" **Saying that I'm like a kid is definitely rude, you know.** "

"Oh, grow up, will ya? Let's do it again…. Welcome, viewers! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, one of the interviewers here."

" **And I'm Bokuto Koutarou!** "

"And welcome to… welcome to… shit, Bokuto. What's the name of our talk show?"

" **EH?! I thought we decided on BKT?!** "

"No one would know it's our initial, you dork! We need something unique! Having initials as the title is like… so immature."

" **There you go again! Saying immature words like a mature person you are!** "

"Well, I am mature! Compared to you, at least."

" **I am so pissed!** "

" _ **This won't end.**_ "

" _Hm…_ "

" _ **Oya?**_ "

" **Oya, oya?** "

"Oya, oya, oya?"

" _ **I finally got your attention. It doesn't matter whether your talk show doesn't have a name. Introducing your guests is like the MAJOR problem here.**_ "

" _It has been ten minutes since you guys started the show. With that, it's pointless if you introduce us now._ "

" **Oh!** "

"What is it, Bokuto?"

" **How about we name our show… Oya? Oya, Oya? Oya, Oya, Oya?** "

" _ **Too long.**_ "

"Oh! I like that!"

" _It's stupid._ "

"Then, ahem. Welcome, viewers, to Oya? Oya, Oya? Oya, Oya, Oya? Talk show with Kuroo!"

" **And Bokuto!** "

" _ **They are completely in their own world.**_ "

" _It's too stupid._ "

"In our very first episode, we have our setters!"

" **Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma!** "

" _ **The reaction was too dull!**_ "

" _There's not much of an audience, anyway._ "

" **And so, we're done with the introduction. What's next?** "

"I guess asking them questions."

" _ **They're talking like they haven't asked us a question.**_ "

"Ahem, Akaashi-san, please share us a few pointers for being a pretty setters?"

" _ **Oh… well, you see, being a setter is not that easy. Rather, it was like a hard task but very enjoyable.**_ "

"Oh, I see. How about being a setter to Bokuto? Any thoughts?"

" _ **Being Bokuto-san's setter was like babysitting a 5 year old.**_ "

" **D'oh!** "

"I see! Is there anything you feel like sharing?"

" _ **I do. Since Bokuto-san would be graduating, I would like it if I don't become the new captain.**_ "

" **Why not?! I already set my mind on choosing you as the next one?!** "

"To be honest, if Akaashi ever become the new captain, it feels like nothing would change."

" _I thought he was the captain all along._ "

"Ah, that's true."

" **Stop! Then, you, Kozume, any thoughts for being Nekoma's setters?** "

" _It was a great journey._ "

" **How simple!** "

"He ended the topic so quick."

" _It's not because it's hard. But synchronizing with the other guys is hard._ "

"There's contradiction on your words, Kenma."

" **Fine, from now on, I won't depend on you, Akaashi!** "

" _ **It would be great if it'll last for ten minutes.**_ "

" **Huh? What do you mean?** "

"You're too young to know."

" **But I'm older than you!** "

"There he goes again! Oh my god, let it go, Bokuto!"

" **Never!** "

" _You know, this talk show won't last long._ "

" _ **I agree.**_ "

"You guys really do get along."

" **What are you guys talking about?** "

"Next question, do you both have anyone you're getting along except your teammates?"

" **I do! I get along well with you, Kuroo!** "

"The question isn't for you, Bokuto!"

" **How mean! Akaashi! He's being mean to me!** "

" _3 minutes, Akaashi._ "

" _ **Yeah, only 3 minutes.**_ "

" **Huh?** "

"Anyway, the question."

" _I get along with Shouyou…_ "

" _ **I guess with you, Kuroo-san and Kozume. I hardly interact with others.**_ "

" **Because you're loyal to me, Akaashi!** "

" _ **Please stop that, Bokuto-san**_."

"Considering this type of topic, Bokuto hardly interact with others, as well."

" **Unlike you, Kuroo, I'm loyal to my teammates.** "

" _ **And yet, with only a mere seconds, he got along with Tsukishima and Hinata.**_ "

" **Because Hinata was such a good kouhai! Tsukki was there to block my incredible spikes!** "

"So, regardless volleyball, would you think you'll get along with them?"

" _ **Type of people like Hinata, I'm positive he will.**_ "

" **Hinata is good. He's a good person!** "

" _Yes, Shouyou is good._ "

"How about Tsukki?"

" **Hm… He's cocky like you, Kuroo.** "

"Are you insulting me?"

" **He got this smart mouth but he's a nice kid! I like him!** "

" _So, all of us get along with Karasuno's members?_ "

"I get along with Sawamura, though. Their team captain."

" _ **Sawamura-san, huh?**_ "

" **Their dad?** "

" _Dad?_ "

" **Yeah, their dad. He acts like one. Akaashi acts like the mother of the team, and so, I'm the father!** "

" _ **Please stop that.**_ "

"It's disgusting, Bokuto."

" **Oh, please, Kuroo. You also talked about this! You said that Yaku was the mother of Nekoma!** "

"Can we not talk about this? What if Yaku is watching this?! I could get my ass whip, you know!"

" **Heh, you asked for it!** "

"I did not!"

" _How do you end this show?_ "

" _ **Quietly walk away. It's best if they continue to bicker until we are out of sight.**_ "

" _I'm going._ "

" _ **Same.**_ "

" **And then- huh? Kuroo.** "

"What now?"

" **Kozume and Akaashi disappeared.** "

"Huh? But the show isn't over!"

" **Without our guest, what are we now?!** "

"Oh, shut up! We're done here! I'm done here! Close the show, Bokuto!"

" **How?! Wait, don't you go, Kuroo!** "

"I'm fucking done, Bokuto."

" **Uh… Well, see you next time?** "

* * *

Note: And END. lol I will try to update it. Next guest would be Hinata and Oikawa. Please anticipate it! Questions you would like to ask them, please comment below! Tell me whether you want me to type your name as well!


	2. Four Aliens and Harry Potter

Note: I tried to get Hinata and Oikawa into character… But I slipped lol. I had fun typing this. It was very enjoyable! Once again, pardon my English grammar. School also started and well, even though I only got two classes, I need to improve and stay in track or else they might suspend me from school if I failed another class T_T

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy this! I was afraid that you might find this very boring. The next guests are listed below! Thank you for reading this!

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

" _ **Welcome to Oikawa-sama and Hinata-kun's talk show called…. Shrimpy, say it!**_ "

" _God of Volleyball!_ "

Clapping.

" _ **In this episode, Hinata-kun and I will be the one interviewing our precious guests. Please welcome, Kuroo Tetsurou-kun and Bokuto Koutarou-kun!**_ "

Clapping.

" **Okay, okay. We get it. WE GET IT! You can bring the** _ **audience**_ **loud and clear. Do you really have-** "

" _ **So, my lovely guests. How about we start this episode by talking about me?**_ "

"Wow, this guy is annoying."

" _ **In the monthly volleyball magazine, I was the star! I was in the cover and I was even featured as the**_ **MOST HANDSOME VOLLEYBALL PLAYER** _ **, can you top that?**_ "

"Bokuto went to the national."

" _ **... Okay, I was referring to being in the magazine.**_ "

" _Bokuto-san was the top three for being the most powerful ace, though!_ "

" _ **Again, Hinata-kun, being**_ **in** _**the magazine.**_ "

"I remembered when I purchased that. I saw your picture."

" _ **Yes, Yes, Kuroo-kun. I was in that magazine!**_ "

"Ah, but Ushijima was also there. His picture was gigantic!"

" _Japan!_ "

" _ **Ushi...waka? Are you serious?! That cow!**_ "

"Okay, okay. Enough that. This is Bokuto and my talk show."

" _ **You both dared me if I can make the audience loud.**_ "

" _I saw the last episode!_ "

" **Oh! Hinata is my biggest fan!** "

"Bokuto, he just watched the episode. Maybe by accident."

" _No, I watched it because Kenma said he'll be there._ "

" _ **As a matter of fact, I also watched it. Akaashi-kun was cute.**_ "

"Okay, that's creepy."

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY AKAASHI!** "

" _Bokuto-san?!_ "

" _ **Wow. Jealousy alert.**_ "

"Bokuto, shut up. It's not like Akaashi belongs to you in the first place."

" **Akaashi** _ **is**_ **my setter! Therefore, he is mine!** "

" _UWAAAH?!_ "

"How illogical."

" _ **Ah, Kenma-kun? That cute little pudding. He's cute, too!**_ "

"Okay, Oikawa _-sama_ , time to clench your teeth."

" _Kuroo-san?!_ "

" _ **Okay, claiming your property won't help this show to get more viewers or… interesting.**_ "

"You know what, you're right. Then, how about we start talking about how Ushijima became like the top ace in Miyagi."

" _ **Kuroo-kun, your guests are Hinata-kun and me, Oikawa-sama.**_ "

" **Ushijima is the top ace in Miyagi? I thought it was-** "

" _ **Yes, yes. The top ace is Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan!**_ "

"No, it's Ushijima, Bokuto. Remember?"

" **Oh! Yeah, yeah! I remember!** "

" _We went against Shiratorizawa!_ "

"Yeah, I watched it. You and Tsukki are good!"

" **Well, Hinata** _ **is**_ **my number one discipline!** "

" _ **And Oikawa-sama is currently wanting to struggle you both!**_ "

"Oh, Oikawa was here?"

" **Pfft-** "

" _ **... Okay, okay. I won't steal your Kenma and your Akaashi.**_ "

"Alright then. Now that we established that matter, how about we properly start this show, Bokuto?"

" _ **I can't believe you two. It's been almost 10 minutes since the show started. Skip that. I introduced you both already!**_ "

"Well, you both are the guests. It's unfair if the guests introduced us, though."

" **Yeah!** "

"But saying the name of the show is rather very time consuming. Let's skip that and go straight ahead to the questions!"

" _Ouhh!_ "

" **Ouuhh!** "

" _ **Ouh?**_ "

"For our first question, it was sent by an anonymous… Strange, I feel like Shrimpy would know this guy."

" _Huh?_ "

"Ahem, " _Kuso_ kawa, why did you changed your hairstyle nowadays? Stop playing this game. You _ain't_ beautiful like Mr. Refreshing." and that's what his question is."

" _ **Geh! It's Iwa-chan's!**_ "

" **Mr. Refreshing? Who's that, Hinata?** "

" _It's Sugawara-san! Our third year, setter._ "

"Ah, the other Yaku."

" _The other… Yaku?_ "

"For some odd reason, he acts and had the same aura as Yaku. The mother cat among us."

" **That's Akaashi, too. He acts like that!** "

" _ **There's always a mother figure among us.**_ "

"Oikawa is like the rebel kid."

" **More like the…** "

"The what, Bokuto?"

" **Nah, I got nothing.** "

"Moving on… You changed your hairstyle?"

" _ **Nah, it's my bed hair. Speaking of changing, I started wearing glasses!**_ "

"Yeah? Tsukki wears one."

" _Yeah, since day one._ "

" _ **Not talking about that glasses boy.**_ _**I did not changed my hairstyle. Does it look like it?**_ "

" **It looks like crap.** "

"Oh, nice one, Bokuto."

" _ **What are you, 5?**_ "

" _Yeah! On a scale of 5, that is!_ "

" _ **Shrimpy isn't helping as well!**_ "

" _Tsukishima recently got a new pair of sport glasses! It looks so awesome!_ "

" **Oohh, yeah! I saw that!** "

" _It's so awesome, though! So amazing! Now he can play better!_ "

"Isn't it distracting that someone is wearing glasses on the match?"

" **Hey, hey, hey! What if you take off their glasses and their eyes are weird!** "

" _Like the one you usually see in Anime?!_ "

" **Yeah, yeah! That one! The number three!** "

" _Oikawa-san is wearing glasses right now._ "

"Then, let's see whether it's true."

" _ **True what? What are you doing…? Hey! Stop! Stop! Don't take my glasse- ack!**_ "

"You look crap, indeed."

" _ **Why do I even bother…**_ _**Give my glasses back!**_ _**I debuted not wearing glasses, you know!**_ "

" **How do we all look like once we wear glasses?** "

" _ **Are you ignoring me?**_ "

"I bet it'll be great on me. Shrimpy might even look like a grade schooler if he does wear one."

" _I...I can be manly!_ "

" _ **Hey, stop ignoring me!**_ "

" **I bet I look great, too!** "

"Doubt it. You will look like Harry Potter, except the handsomeness he got."

" **So, you mean the blind Harry Potter?** "

" _How about his owl, though?! He's got an owl._ "

"That's Bokuto as a baby owl. You were a star back then, Bokuto."

" **I was?** "

" _I knew it! Bokuto-san is awesome!_ "

" **A...ah? Oh! Of course I am!** "

"Flattering was the best act of distraction…"

" **Oh, yeah. Oikawa hasn't said anything.** "

" _ **I gave up. I don't even know what you guys are talking about.**_ "

"You don't know Harry Potter?"

" _ **Never read the book, either seen the movie. But I've heard about it.**_ "

" **So, what are your hobbies? Excluding volleyball, of course.** "

" _ **Well, I enjoy watching videos, but it's mostly volleyball. Oh! I had a girlfriend once, and we used to hang out… But she broke up with me.**_ "

"So, it's either girls or volleyball, huh?"

" _ **But I love aliens.**_ "

" _Aliens are real?_ "

" _ **Shrimpy… They are real! How do you explain those random lights in the sky, huh?! Those UFO in the sky!? Shrimpy, they're real! And one day, they will take over the Earth!**_ "

" **Whoa! I did not know that!** "

" _ **Bokuto-kun, aliens are very intelligent on this. We don't know. Maybe one of us are aliens… I'm looking at you, Tobio-chan!**_ "

" _Kageyama is an alien?!_ "

"Wow."

" _ **I don't really care if they ever abducted me. I'm so handsome that even aliens need me!**_ "

"Those lights you speak of, they are either city lights or you got glitters in your eyes."

" _ **No! That's impossible! And who would put glitters in their eyes?! That's ridiculous!**_ "

" **Yeah! Aliens are true, Kuroo!** "

"One more thing, UFOs aren't the only thing that can go up in the sky, you know. Have you guys heard of airplanes or helicopters? Nowadays, hospitals use helicopters to transfer patients to a different hospital building."

" _ **Science have proven that aliens are real!**_ "

"Science or Math, whatever. What I'm trying to say is... that's impossible. You said aliens are intelligent, right? They won't just randomly appear in front of people just to tell them "Oh, hey, humans, we are real!" and disappear."

" **Kuroo, the way you explain things… you sounds like Akaashi.** "

"I'm just telling the truth."

" _So, aliens aren't real._ "

" _ **Tobio-chan is an alien.**_ "

"I doubt it."

" _ **Then… You're an alien!**_ "

"... I have another eye, you know. It's just that my hair is covering it."

" _ **Oh.**_ "

"And that's it for today's episode… Whereas Oikawa-san's one and only true love are aliens and it shattered by Kuroo's genius argument!"

" _I can already hear the loud cries of his fans._ "

"Tune in next time! Goodbye! ... Bokuto and Oikawa! Stop crying!"

* * *

Note: Next guests are: Sugawara Koushi and Tendou Satori!


	3. Scary and Monster

Note: To be honest, I couldn't grasp on Tendou's personality. But I know he loves Ushiwaka lol. Anywho, I tried to mask it with Sugawara's sweet personality. I hope you guys enjoy this. The next guest are listed below!

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

"Welcome back, viewers! We're happy to have you in our talk show once again! Yes, yes. The official name for this show hasn't been established, but we're working on it!"

" _And so, please do appreciate that we're brainstorming and we're also accepting ideas!_ "

"That is right, Tendou-kun. We'll be delighted to received your ideas."

" **HOLD ON!** "

"Oh, our dear guests arrived. What a pleasant appearance there, Bokuto-kun."

" **Why is Tendou sitting in my seat?!** "

"Why? Well, he is one of the interviewer… and a _good friend_ who gave out great ideas."

" _That is right. I thought of a proper way to start this show._ "

" **AKAAASSSSGGGHHHHIIIII!** "

"Bo, Akaashi isn't even here, you know."

" _ **There, there. Why are you guys bullying him?**_ "

"We're not, though."

" _Wow, he's crying for real._ "

" _ **Kuroo-kun, you shouldn't bully your friend like that. He is your friend and his name is on the certificate of this talk show.**_ "

"Fine…"

" _ **And Tendou-kun, I understand your upbeat personality… But please, don't go along with Kuroo-kun's idea.**_ "

" _I'm sorry…_ "

" _ **They're apologizing now, Bokuto. Why don't you accept it and we'll continue this episode with a happy aura.**_ "

" **Tendou is still sitting on my seat, Sugawara.** "

" _Ah… I'll get off now._ "

" _ **Now, shall we start?**_ "

"... He's, somewhat, very refreshing."

" _I agree._ "

"He also calm down Bokuto, considering only Akaashi can do that. But now, I respect Karasuno wholeheartedly right this instant."

" _I agree._ "

" **Ahem! Let's start!** "

"Right, and so… uh…"

" _ **Aren't you suppose to read the comments for this talk show?**_ "

"Right, right… But, uh, there's no comment."

" **And we only receive anonymous questions.** "

"More directly to Bokuto's idiocy."

" **Hey! I made this show funny!** "

"Uh, no. _We_ did, you dork."

" **Then, why don't you read a few anonymous letters?** "

" _Anonymous, huh? I remember the one you read backstage, Kuroo-kun._ "

"Yeah, questioning this purpose of this show isn't going to help us at all. In fact, whether or not we have one, we definitely won't achieve it."

" **And so the first anonymous question-** "

"Hey, I'm still talking!"

" **It's for Sugawara! "Suga-san, I'll be watching the new episode! Please wave for me!" and that's it.** "

" _Oh, he's waving with a refreshing smile._ "

"That's not even a question…"

" _ **And I got an idea who sent that.**_ "

"Oho?"

" _ **Nishinoya, I hope you're doing your homework!**_ "

"What a intense smile…"

" **Next one, Kuroo…** "

"Right… It's for Tendou-kun."

" _Wah, for me?!_ "

"You look happy… Anyway, here's the question. "Tendou-san, if you please stop with that hideous smile. It's disturbing." and they also requested for you to take a selfie with that _hideous_ smile."

" _My smile isn't hideous!_ "

" **What is hideous?** "

" _ **Ugly or disturbing… But his smile isn't hideous.**_ "

" _Exactly!_ "

" _ **Is this… a hate anonymous letter?!**_ "

" **Geh! This is the first time!** "

"We just started the show a few days back, Bokuto."

" **Why would you sent that hate comment, you anonymous hater!** "

"He can't curse. Akaashi might get mad."

" _Wow._ "

"Anyway, Tendou-kun… the selfie."

" _Oh, right. I'll take a few shots that would make them question their hate comments._ "

" _ **But that is a surprise. A hate comment.**_ "

"It can't be helped. We lived in a world, where everyone is judgemental."

" **Like you.** "

"Hey, I was just stating the truth."

" **Everyone is judgemental, Kuroo. It's part of the society.** "

"What did I said?"

" **And now, that we established that hate comment. Let's move on!** "

"Right. The next question is…"

" **Whoa. It's for Sugawara once again!** "

" _ **For me?**_ "

"I'll read it… "Among the Karasuno's first years, which one is your favorite?" Wow. That's like asking if you're picking between cats and kittens."

" **What's the difference?** "

"Exactly!"

" _ **Well, I can't choose. They are like my younger brothers now.**_ "

" **Yup, yup! Families are important!** "

"Stay in school, kids."

" _ **You're basically telling yourself that, too, Kuroo-kun.**_ "

" _I'm back. What did I missed?_ "

"Anonymous-chan making Sugawara-kun choose between their first years."

" _Harsh and hard. I can't even choose between mocking Bokuto-kun or you, Kuroo-kun._ "

"Alright, your skills at comparing is bad."

" **But let's satisfy that anonymous. Just pick one, Sugawara! They'll understand that, anyway!** "

" _ **You're right. I did explained that, too.**_ "

"So, who is your favorite?"

" _ **Hinata is very… Bokuto-like.**_ "

" **Huh?** "

" _ **He's very hard boiled type of little guy. Tsukishima is very… no, he's a smartass.**_ "

"He's like the most salties person you've ever met."

" _ **Exactly!**_ "

" **Tsukki is?** "

" _That's the normal boy, right?_ "

" _ **His name is Tsukishima. Anyway, Kageyama is the same as Hinata, but a bit calmer at times. So, I guess I'll choose Yamaguchi.**_ "

"You know, you just insulted them."

" _ **You did, too.**_ _**Why don't you three answered that, too? We're all third years here.**_ "

"Kenma."

" _ **He's a second year. I'm talking about-**_ "

"Kenma."

" _ **Alright then… Bokuto?**_ "

" **Akaashi!** "

" _ **He's second year, too.**_ "

" _I'd pick Wakatoshi-kun!_ "

" _ **HE'S THE CAPTAIN AND A THIRD YEAR!**_ "

"You know, it's hard to pick on a first year. We only have Lev and Inuoka."

" **I don't even remember the years of my teammates!** "

" _ **How mean!**_ "

" **That's just show how much I think of them equally!** "

"But you didn't hesitate to pick Akaashi."

" **What's to hesitate about? I love Akaashi!** "

" _ **He said it so lightheartedly!**_ "

"I bet you're getting your ass kicked later."

" _Choosing favorites isn't going to make us a great third years, you know._ "

"Correction: It will get those we chose to like us even more."

" _ **Yamaguchi already likes me.**_ "

" **Akaashi, too!** "

"Another correction: He's done with you."

" **How mean!** "

"Alright, next question is for Tendou-kun."

" _Oooh! Question for me!_ "

" **You just received one earlier, though.** "

" _That's a hate comment, Bokuto-kun._ "

"Anyway, here's the question. "Satori-san, can you guess things accurately as well?" and I guess they meant outside of volleyball?"

" _ **Can you?**_ "

" _Well, I practiced this in volleyball. Never really thought of using it outside of volleyball._ "

" **Wow! Then, can you try it right now?!** "

" _I guess?_ "

"Let's see… What about you guess what's on Bokuto's mind right now."

" _Akaashi._ "

" **Whoa! How'd you know?!** "

" _ **But doesn't he always think of Akaashi?**_ "

"Precisely. I was just checking."

" _Heh._ "

"So, how about guessing Sugawara-kun's thoughts right now?"

" _Does it have to be accurate?_ "

"They didn't say anything about it."

" _Let's see… You're thinking of… hm?_ "

" _ **Hm?**_ "

" _Why are you thinking of your manager?_ "

"Manager?"

" **That pretty manager of yours?!** "

" _ **But which one? We have two managers.**_ "

" _Dark haired one._ "

" _ **Wow! You got it right!**_ "

"Wow!"

" **That is unexpected!** "

" _No, I'm kidding. I was just randomly guessing._ "

"But dude, it was right!"

" _Lucky me, then!_ "

" **Let's try it again! Guess Kuroo's thoughts!** "

" _Let's see…_ "

"I ain't giving you clues, alright."

" _Don't have to._ "

" _ **I bet Kuroo-kun is thinking about Kenma.**_ "

"Whoa! How'd you know?!"

" _ **Am I supposed to be amazed by this?**_ "

" _I was going to say that he was thinking of Bokuto._ "

"Well, you're wrong."

" _ **It's obvious for both Bokuto and Kuroo, anyway.**_ "

" _Yeah, they only have those two in mind._ "

" **Nah-uh! I think about Konoha and Kuroo!** "

"Ew, bro. Don't."

" **I'm not fascinating about you, stupid!** "

"Anyway, our time is up. It was a good show!"

" _ **Yes, thank you for having us here.**_ "

" _I enjoy my time here._ "

" **I'm glad that you both enjoyed this! How about coming back next time?!** "

" _I'd like it if I come back with someone else. Sugawara-kun is rather terrifying to be with._ "

" _ **Oh my, I'm not that scary.**_ "

" _Yes, you are!_ "

"Yes, you are!"

" **Yes, you are!** "

" _ **How cute! You three said it in unison!**_ "

"Anyway, how was the show for the both of you?"

" _ **It's very refreshing! I love the atmosphere around here.**_ "

" _And it will be destroyed by the next guests._ "

" _ **Oh? You know the next ones?**_ "

" _Bokuto-kun accidentally spilled it._ "

" **You forced me!** "

"Shut up, Bokuto. I saw that, too!"

" **How mean! Truly mean!** "

"Anyway, see you guys next time!"

* * *

Next guests: Nishinoya Yuu and Iwaizumi Hajime


	4. Ace and Libero

Note: I enjoy this. I was typing while listening to Kuroo's seiyuu (VA) singing and I can't stop laughing because of what I'm doing. But regardless, I find this very enjoyable and relaxing to make. I can pick guests that I want to be together. So, there you go!

Also, thank you, ayuki63, for sending a question! The next guests are listed below!

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

"I show no emotion to such matters. I prefer to be alone, to be powerful in my own spirit. Teamwork is nothing but trash in my life."

" _I can't believe you read that without cracking up._ "

" _ **Asahi-san can't say that!**_ "

" _What are you competing against?_ "

" **What are you reading, Kuroo?** "

"Random quotes I found. Anyway, since the cameraman gave me a signal that the cameras are now rolling, shall we start this show?"

" **Hey! Hey! Hey!** "

"The thing about starting this show is… we don't have a name for this talk show."

" _Are you guys taking requests?_ "

" **We sure do! Any ideas?** "

" _Godzilla who destroys Aliens. In short, Godzilla is GOD._ "

"... You're just naming what you like."

" _Naming what I like is part of being a human._ "

" **Akaashi! Owls! Volleyball! Kuroo-** "

"What are you doing?"

" **Naming the things I like!** "

"Stop, it's grossing me out."

" _ **I like volleyball, too! Asahi-san, Ryuu, Daichi-san, Chikara, Shouyou, Kageyama, Tsukishima-**_ "

"I like Tsukishima and Shouyou, too."

" **Same here!** "

" _ **\- Suga-san, Narita, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko-san, and Yachi-san!**_ "

"You just named the entire Karasuno members."

" _You're missing your coach and that sensei._ "

" _ **Oh yeah! Coach Ukai and Take-chan!**_ "

" **You call your sensei like that?!** "

" _ **We're super close with them, so yeah!**_ "

" _Nice._ "

"It's kinda obvious, though. But regarding managers, why does Seijou doesn't have a female manager?"

" _If we do, they'll just flirt with Oikawa. We tried to do that. Their only purpose for applying was because of Oikawa._ "

" **That's sucks.** "

" _So, we decided to make Oikawa as the manager as well._ "

" **Wow!** "

"Nice. He's a perfect person for that role."

" _ **Kiyoko-san is the goddess of managers!**_ "

"Regarding looks, I dig on that little blonde girl."

" _Same here._ "

" **I like Akaashi!** "

"Bo, he's not a manager, also we're talking about girls."

" **Hm? I thought we were talking about pretty people. Akaashi can be considered as the goddess, though!** "

" _Is that the Fukurodani's pretty setter?_ "

"That's correct."

" _He's a dude. We were talking about girls, Bokuto._ "

" **Same thing! If you put a wig on Akaashi, you wouldn't even notice he was a guy!** "

" _ **Asahi-san doesn't need wig! But he looks like Jesus if you pull out his hair tie!**_ "

"That's completely different to what we were talking about!"

" _Jesus, you say? How accurate he was?_ "

"Wait, you were curious on that?!"

" _ **So accurate that some people pray in front of him!**_ "

" **Wow!** "

"... Okay, okay. This is so weird."

" _Regarding pretty setters, I can bet on Oikawa in this title._ "

"Oh? Are we, stop screaming Bokuto, doing this now? Then, I place my bet on Kenma!"

" _ **I nominate Asahi-san!**_ "

"... Nishinoya, we're talking about pretty setters."

" _ **Then, Suga-san!**_ "

" **I'm placing my bet on Akaashi!** "

"Alright! May the best pretty setters win!"

" _... so, what now?_ "

" _ **How are we going to know who won?**_ "

" **Easy! Ask the audience and let them vote! We'll announce the winner in the next episode!** "

"Bokuto, that's stu- wait, that's a great idea."

" _I always watch your shows, anyway, despite it only has 3 episodes so far. I'll wait till then._ "

" _ **I will only watch this if Asahi-san appears!**_ "

"You're draining our rates!"

" **I always give out great ideas!** "

"That's the first time, Bo. Don't get your hopes up."

" _How does talk show even run?_ "

" _ **They run?!**_ "

" _No, what I meant is, what are we supposed to do here?_ "

"I guess introduce yourself? It's better for the viewers to know who are our guests for today."

" _ **I'll start then! Ahem, I'm Karasuno's Guardian Deity, Nishinoya Yu! My jersey number is #4!**_ "

" _Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijou's ace._ "

"Oohh, short but very cool."

" _Well, keeping it short is great._ "

" **Unlike Kuroo's.** "

"Shut up."

" _ **So, so! What's next?**_ "

" _Karasuno's libero is awfully excited._ "

" **Because I spilled everything on him! I made him read the scripts!** "

"We don't have scripts, Bokuto."

" **Huh? Then, what did the director gave to me?** "

"Huh?"

" **It said that I'm only allowed to talk after Kuroo.** "

" _It's not a script, more like a reminder for you not to talk._ "

" _ **Harsh.**_ "

" **What?! How could you! That's mean!** "

"I somewhat emphasized with the directors."

" **...** "

"Anyway, moving on. We finally received a non-anonymous question!"

" _Wow._ "

" _ **Is that what you guys celebrate here?**_ "

"For the last few episode, yes. It's hard to receive non-anonymous question."

" _ **Congratulation!**_ "

" _But are we even allowed to say their name?_ "

"Or the username they input."

" _ **Who cares! She was the first one to get in the television!**_ "

"Right, right. That's right. And the question is for you, Nishinoya."

" _ **Ooohh, for me?!**_ "

"Yeah, here goes. "Ryuu or Asahi, and why?" and that's from ayuki63."

" _ **Thanks for the question!**_ "

"So, which one?"

" _Ryuu and Asahi? Who are they? Is that the ace and the bald one?_ "

" _ **Yes, yes.**_ "

" **...** "

"Stop sulking, Bo."

" _ **I guess I should say… or!**_ "

"Wait, what?"

" **Or?** "

" _ **Heh, making me choose between those two is like picking a motivational quote! None! You can't choose because everything is good!**_ "

"Oh yeah, Tsukishima told me something about this."

" **That he's very cool?** "

"No, that he's very motivational... it's annoying."

" _Oh! I like motivational people! Oikawa never motivates me._ "

"I thought he-"

" _Nope, he doesn't._ "

" **If I were to choose between them, I'd pick Ryuu!** "

" _ **Oooh! Nice! Ryuu is very considerate and a nice person! You'll get along with him!**_ "

"He's like the Karasuno's Yamamoto, though."

" _City boys?_ "

"Exactly."

" **How about you, Iwaizumi and Kuroo?** "

" _I guess I'll pick the ace. He's very powerful. I really want to test his strength._ "

" _ **Asahi-san is very… tender.**_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _ **So, you might win at every single game.**_ "

" _Oh._ "

"If I were to pick one, I guess I'll pick Asahi. You said that he's tender, right?"

" _ **Yeah! Regardless his looks, he's very weak-willed so…**_ "

"I would rather have him than Yamamoto, who is always loud."

" **Your team is always quiet.** "

"Oh?"

" _I'd trade Oikawa for Asahi._ "

"I'd trade Yamamoto for Asahi as well."

" _ **You think I will let you two get our ace!? Hell no!**_ "

" **Whooooaaaa!** "

"... Anyway, last question for today's episode is for Iwaizumi."

" _Don't bother continuing. I feel like I know already._ "

" **Are you an esper?!** "

" _No, but every single Q &A I went to, they always asked my true feelings towards Oikawa._"

"Well, bingo. You got it right. It is about Oikawa."

" _Fucking knew it._ "

" _ **Is it anonymous?**_ "

"Surprisingly, no. But they put a note not to mention their name…"

" _Don't bother, once again. Because I know who sent that._ "

"Should we say it together?"

" _Sure. In three. One… Two… Three…!_ "

"Hanamaki Takahiro."

" _Oikawa Tooru… wait what?_ "

"Yeah, it's Makki who sent that."

" _Makki? How close are you two?_ "

"Ever since I destroyed Oikawa's dream about aliens."

" **But aliens are real!** "

" _ **Asahi-san facial hair are real!**_ "

" _Who are you trying to compete with?!_ "

"Anyway, here's the question. "Broooo, don't bother reading my name. Just say it's anonymous. Alright, here's my question: How does Iwaizumi truly feels about Oikawa? I want an honest answer." and that's from Makki."

" _Wow…_ "

" **Kuroo, he called you bro!** "

"He's close to me, Bo. Want to meet him?"

" **Can I?! Wait, I need to ask Akaashi!** "

" _ **Normally, people would check their schedule first…**_ "

"So, Iwaizumi?"

" _I would answer this as usual… He's my childhood friend, a precious teammate, and a very good friend. Therefore, I trust him._ "

" **Wow.** "

" _ **I wish Asahi-san can be this manly!**_ "

"Awww, wrong answer."

" **There's a wrong answer to that question?** "

"Unfortunately, Iwaizumi-kun. Makki had sent me an advance warning. He's also watching right now and kept on sending me spam of mails."

" _Fuck this._ "

"Just admit your true feelings."

" _What's my true feelings? He's just my precious friend. I treasure him, okay?_ "

"Basically what he meant, he loves him."

" **Like how much I love Akaashi!** "

"Yes, yes, whatever."

" _I do love him, as a friend. Nothing more._ "

"Oohhh, wrong answer. Makki said you accidentally said it before. You have feelings for Oikawa."

" _The fuck!_ "

"Just admit it! What's the harm?"

" _Oikawa could see this?!_ "

" **He doesn't watch our shows anymore!** "

" _No, no, no. You don't know Oikawa! I'm sure Matsukawa and Hanamaki had already told him about this._ "

" _ **You're positive he will watch this?**_ "

" _Very positive!_ "

"It's mutual."

" _ **Yeah, very mutual.**_ "

" **Huh? About what?** "

"Unfortunately, we are going to end this episode as the time run out. But don't worry, people who ship Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Iwaizumi _and_ Oikawa would come back soon… together."

" _I hate that glimmering in your eyes._ "

"Without furthermore interruption, thank you!"

" **Let's meet again!** "

" _ **When's Asahi-san going to appear?**_ "

* * *

Next guests: Shirabu Kenjiro and Tsukishima Kei.


	5. Salty and Captain

Note: For the record, Tsukishima and I are very salty so I can relate to him lol Also, I tried with Shirabu… It's really hard to imagine him being talkative, though. Also, the setter thingy, I might update it on a later episode/chapter… For some reason lol Anyway, thank you for the people who sends those questions!

WARNING: Just a heads up… My English grammar is very lousy so please excuse it.

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

" _Haaa…_ "

" _ **Haaa…**_ "

"The show hasn't even started yet and you both are dead tired?"

" _Being in this show already exhaust me. It's like draining my energy._ "

" _ **Same here.**_ "

" **Tsukki, you're talking like an old man.** "

" _Maybe I'm better off as an old man._ "

"This brat is like an old man, indeed."

" **Welcome back, viewers! … Kuroo, we still got no title?** "

"No, keep going."

" **I'm Bokuto and this is Kuroo.** "

"Hello."

" **And we all feel like not doing anything…** "

"Bokuto?!"

" _Bokuto-san, I feel you in a spiritual way._ "

" **Why does everything feel so… dull?** "

" _ **Correction: It is already dull, it just got even more dull.**_ "

"You guys gives off a weird aura. Anyway, not that I don't mind since Bokuto is awfully quiet, I shall continue this interview with feeling superior!"

" _Kuroo-san, you are so unkind._ "

" **That was a word?** "

" _ **Yes.**_ "

"You both are awfully… calm. I mean, Shirabu, he just defeated your team not too long ago."

" _ **In Anime/Manga, Kuroo-san.**_ "

"Yes, in Anime/Manga. But still, you lost."

" _ **Not to worry. The next time we face, it'll be in the national and for sure, we will win.**_ "

" **That's the spirit, Shibabu!** "

" _ **It's Shirabu.**_ "

" **Same thing!** "

"Perhaps this will be the most calmest episode."

" _Aren't you guys going to interview us?_ "

"Yes, yes, that was the plan. But since you corrupted Bokuto's attitude in this episode, I can't help but to take drastic measure."

" _What? What do you mean by that, Kuroo-san_ "

"Bokuto!"

" **Yeah?** "

"Akaashi just sent me a message… He said he missed your loud voice."

" **Wah! Akaashi is watching right now?!** "

"He also said that you are awfully quiet and that's bugging him."

" _That's a lie._ "

" _ **How'd you know?**_ "

" _One thing that Akaashi-san desire is for Bokuto-san to shut up._ "

" **That's mean, Tsukki!** "

" _Also, since Kuroo-san isn't used on this rather rare Bokuto-san, he's feeling awkward._ "

"Way to go to observe people, Tsukki."

" _I just want this to finish quickly by making it boring._ "

" _ **But isn't it boring already?**_ "

"How mean!"

" _ **Quick question, how did you guys come up with guests?**_ "

"Randomly picking through the lists."

" **Next week is a mess!** "

" _And you're happy about that?_ "

" **Why not? Everyday should be full of smiles and laughter! Tsukki, are you ticklish?** "

" _No, and please get away._ "

"Too late! Bokuto, now!"

" _What are you- STOP!_ "

" _ **This is harassment.**_ "

" **Oh yeah, Shibayama! You're in the same team as Tendou, right?** "

" _ **It's Shirabu, Bokuto-san. And yes, I am.**_ "

" _I… haaa… haaa… I heard you were assigned as the new captain._ "

" _ **Are you okay?**_ "

" _Kuroo-san didn't stop until I was laughing so hard. Anyway, I'm fine._ "

" _ **Oh… And yes, I am the new captain of Shiratorizawa.**_ "

" **Ha! This will be easy, then!** "

" _ **I am… I am not weak, Bokuto-san!**_ "

" **They always say that… but once they fight against me… ha!** "

"Man, you are really annoying."

" _I don't mean to be rude… but why are you two like this?_ "

"You're being rude."

" _Then, no offense._ "

" **Too late!** "

" _ **Um, the people out there is telling you guys to read the questions before the time runs out.**_ "

"Oh, shoot! Totally forgot that!"

" _I can already taste the sweet, oh, sweet agony of your failure._ "

" **Tsukki, stop being so negative!** "

"Anyway… here's the first question. Oh, look. You both got questions from the same person! Lucky you!"

" _ **Are you being sarcastic?**_ "

"Hardly. Anyway, let's start from Shibanu-"

" _ **It's Shirabu.**_ "

" _How rude to get your name wrong…_ "

"-Soreto asked, "Who is your favorite team member?" Sort of cliche way to start this interview."

" **You're cliche!** "

"Do you even know what that means?"

" **Huh?** "

"Anyway, Shirono?"

" _ **... It's Shirabu. Anyway, onto the question… I really admire Ushijima-san.**_ "

"He's not a team member now."

" _ **Huh?**_ "

"He's retired, yes? So, not a team member."

" _ **Uh… yeah, okay. Well, I choose…**_ "

" _It's hard, right? Choosing one from a ton of people._ "

"It's hard if you really love your team, Tsukki."

" _Then, why choose one? Like Bokuto-san said in the last episodes, he's treating everyone equally._ "

"And thus answering that he'll choose Akaashi, without hesitation."

" **But Tsukki, you watch our show?** "

" _Huh… I do not!_ "

" **But you just said it…** "

" _Huh?! Please don't be so delusional, Bokuto-san._ "

"Anyway, Shirabu?"

" _ **It's Shirabu… wait, you got it right. Well, I'll choose Kawanishi. He's… quiet.**_ "

" _Oh, I'd choose the same thing, if I were ever to answer that._ "

"Then, Tsukki, your question!"

" _ **You're not going to ask me furthermore…?**_ "

"Soreto asked, "What do you think your life would be if you didn't have Yamaguchi…?" and please do not be salty. They also made sure that your answer must be honest."

" _You're not the boss of me!_ "

"Quit it, Tsukki! You are under oath!"

" **We have an oath?** "

"Yes, Bokuto. So shut up."

" **Meanie!** "

"So, what do you think?"

" _ **Yamaguchi? Is that the other pinch server you guys have? The first year?**_ "

" _Yeah.._ "

"And he is the one who first started calling Tsukki… Tsukki!"

" _Then, I guess the answer is right there._ "

"Huh?"

" _If I don't have Yamaguchi, he would have not started calling me Tsukki… therefore, none of you two would as well._ "

"They said leave the salt behind, you glasses boy!"

" _I'm not trying to be… salty._ "

" _ **That is pretty salty, if you asked me, Tsukishima.**_ "

" _Wha-?!_ "

" **Come on, Tsukki. Be honest!** "

" _How repulsive…_ "

"Tsukki, stop making up words and start answering honestly."

" _ **He did not made up that word…**_ "

" **It is! I don't know that word, though!** "

"That's right!"

" _... again, repulsive._ "

"Just answer it, damn it."

" _To be honest, Yamaguchi is the only person I really trust. He's there whenever I had problems. He's the most hardworking person I've known, so I'm not surprised if he showed some improvement._ "

" _ **... You're bragging about this person.**_ "

" _I'm not!_ "

"Tsukki is such a tsundere."

" _Please shut up._ "

" **So if Yamaguchi is gone, Tsukki would be useless.** "

" _Ha?!_ "

" **Yamaguchi really changed you, Tsukki!** "

" _Uh.. yeah, he did._ "

"Tsukki became honest!"

" _ **I guess talking about Yamaguchi makes Tsukishima honest.**_ "

" **Ooohhh!** "

"Ha, you're caught red-handed, Tsukki."

" _Tsk… There's no proof!_ "

"Next question!"

" _You're going to ignore me?!_ "

"I guess not, though. Turtles18 had sent you a question, Tsukishima-san."

" _Huh?_ "

"Bokuto-san, if you please."

" **Tsukki, "Describe each person in your team, the manager, the teacher, and the coach in one word." And that question is for you, Tsukki!** "

" _That's too much!_ "

"It is not too much! It is a challenge, to where we must seek revenge!"

" _ **That's like the best example to never follow your captains.**_ "

" _True that._ "

"Hey, that's awfully rude!"

" _Anyway, to answer that question… Let's start with the coach, the teacher, and the managers._ "

" **Go ahead, Tsukki!** "

" _Hm, Coach Ukai is… delinquent. Sensei is metaphor. Shimizu-senpai is independent. Yachi-san is cute._ "

"Ooohh, okay… next?"

" _Sugawara-san is independent as well. Azumane-san is kind. Sawamura-san is dependable._ "

" **You can describe Asahi as weak-willed!** "

" _ **One word, Bokuto-san.**_ "

" **Oh yeah! Then, weakwilled.** "

" _ **Uh…**_ "

"Anyway, continue."

" _Kinoshita-san is composed. Narita-san is composed as well. They're both very dependable second years. Ennoshita-san is captain._ "

"Why captain?"

" _He just resembles that way. Whenever I think of Ennoshita-san, I can imagine him being the next captain._ "

" **Ryuu and Nishinoya?!** "

" _Loud._ "

" _ **Both of them?**_ "

" _Yes, it fits, though._ "

"I can already hear the agony screams of those two."

" _ **The remaining ones?**_ "

" _Kageyama is king. Hinata is small. Yamaguchi is the best._ "

" **That sounds like a poem!** "

"Ooohhh!"

" _ **It isn't, though.**_ "

" **How about you, Kenjiro? Can you do it?** "

" _ **Bokuto-san, if I may argue, I can only describe them as one word.**_ "

" **Then, what is it?** "

" _ **Powerful.**_ "

"My team is cat."

" **Mine is owl!** "

" _Very intelligent for the both of you._ "

"This sarcastic angel…"

" **Kuroo, Tsukki got one more question… But is it a question? And that is the question.** "

" _Are you serious? What are you even talking about, Bokuto-san_ "

" _ **I believe he's quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet.**_ "

"Oh, this is good. Tsukki, Fuck, Marry, or Kill between these three… Oikawa, Bokuto, and me."

" _ **That's very repulsive!**_ "

" **There it is again, the word! Stop making up words!** "

" _ **I was not!**_ "

" _Who's the sender?_ "

"The beautiful creature named Koichii. Come on, Tsukki! I want to know your answer!"

" _... Marry would be Oikawa-san._ "

"Why him?"

" _Why not? Fuck would be Bokuto-san. One night stand._ "

" _ **Why do you know that word…?**_ "

" **I guess Kuroo is… pft.** "

"Go on, laugh! Maybe Tsukki meant "fuck you"... right?"

" _No, it literally means like I'm fucking him… though, only one time._ "

"Koichii! Please send another one for the next guests! And let's show Tsukki that anyone can fuck me, or even marry me!"

" **How childish, Kuroo!** "

"Stop it, you horned owl bastard!"

" _And that is it. Thank you for watching this show. Please leave a comment on how sloppy the interviewers were… Also, please support Shirabu-san for becoming the next captain._ "

"Hey, don't end the show! I'm not even done talking!"

" **Tsukki! Why are you the one ending it?** "

" _ **Thank you for the kind words, Tsukishima. Please do support Karasuno in their upcoming matches. See you next time!**_ "

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't end the-"

* * *

Next guests: Kageyama Tobio and Terushima Yuuji


	6. Fanatic Mode and Tongue

Note: OKAY. OKAY. I enjoyed it so much I ended up typing a lot lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. For the pretty setter thing… Kuroo explained it at the end, so please vote if you want to know the winner! For the people who sent questions, thank you very much! I enjoy your questions and I hope this chapter satisfy you!

WARNING: I will put this every time because I feel like I still lack at it. **Poor English grammar is ahead! Please do cooperate with me until I fix my weakness! Thank you!**

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

"The number one question I want to ask this person was… how the fuck did you get those?"

" _Heh, wanna try it?_ "

"No thanks. It looks painful. Besides, I would not like my handsome face to get destroy."

" _ **Um, where is it?**_ "

"..."

" **Oh snap! Kageyama isn't even doing it on purpose and yet! Pft-** "

"Go on, go on. Laugh all you want, you owl."

" **Anyway-** "

"You're going to ignore me!?"

" **Welcome back, my sweet fans! Today, our special guests are… Please introduce yourself!** "

" _Yoo, everyone! The great and awesome captain of Johzenji high, Terushima Yuuji! It's a pleasure to meet ya!_ "

" _ **Kageyama Tobio of Karasuno high.**_ "

"You awfully sounds like Iwaizumi."

" _ **T-thank you for the compliment!**_ "

"No, that wasn't a compliment."

" **Anyway, it's been awhile since we had a first year here that really values the positions… Yes, yes. I'm talking about you, Kageyama! Your friend, Tsukki, is so mean!** "

"And salty."

" **How can he treat us, his senpais, like that?! Does he not care about the positions we stand?!** "

" _ **He doesn't care in general, Bokuto-san.**_ "

" **That dude is so mean!** "

"But I second to Bokuto. You really sound so polite and well-mannered. I like you."

" _ **Thank you very much!**_ "

" _Eeh, then how about me? I'm your kouhai, too._ "

"No, you're the captain of your team. You'll be third year soon, so no."

" _How mean! Discriminating your kouhais! Megane-chan wouldn't discriminate me!_ "

"Megane-chan? Who's that?"

" **Tsukki.** "

" _ **Tsukishima, Kuroo-san.**_ "

"Ooh, you like Tsukki, Terushima? How rare for a man like you to be open."

" _I'm open to anyone! Especially that cute and beautiful creature!_ "

" **Tsukki is beautiful, Kuroo?** "

"His glasses are."

" _ **I don't see Tsukishima as a beautiful creature, Terushima-san. In fact, he's very intimidating to everyone… even towards the senpais.**_ "

" _Intimidating isn't right for Megane-chan, Tobio. Maybe she's shy!_ "

"Huh? She?"

" **Tsukki is a girl?** "

" _Are you both blind or what? It's pretty obvious that Megane-chan is a girl!_ "

"Tsukki is a girl?"

" _ **Perhaps he's right.**_ "

" _Anyway, you guys need to check it yourself! Megane-chan has a sweet voice that sounds like an angel speaking._ "

"Angel of salt, that is."

" _Megane-chan is so shy that she blush whenever she sees me!_ "

" **Maybe because of the heat? It is quite hot outside right now.** "

" _ **Bokuto-san, it's winter. It's snowing hard right now.**_ "

" _Also, have I mentioned how her nose scrunch whenever she's thinking? That was so cute._ "

" _ **By means, Tsukishima is glaring at you.**_ "

" _Why are you guys even commenting bad stuff about my Megane-chan?! That's so mean!_ "

"Anyway, let's get right to the point. Tsukki might answer your confession, so let's move on."

" _Ooohhh! Will she now?!_ "

"You guys know the drill, right? We explained this earlier. Fans had sent us questions for you both, and you must answer it with full honesty… Well, I'm not worried about Kageyama."

" _Hey, I'm honest! Honest to the bone! I bet my earrings on this!_ "

"We don't need that!"

" **Kageyama is quite pumped, huh?!** "

" _ **Yes!**_ "

" **Right! Let's start with Kageyama's, Kuroo!** "

"Sure. Here's your question, Kageyama. "If you're made to choose between Tsukki and Oikawa, who would you date?" That question is from Koichii."

" _ **H-huh?!**_ "

" **Also, Koichii sent you an ILY, Kuroo.** "

"Hey, don't read it! That's only for me! For my eyes only!"

" **Anyway, Kageyama?** "

" _Don't choose my Megane-chan! Choose Oikawa!_ "

" _ **Impossible! That's like picking between serve or toss!**_ "

"Wow, incredible. He based this to volleyball."

" **I know right?! It's so hard to choose!** "

"You both are volley _dork_."

" _Choose Oikawa!_ "

" _ **Uhh…**_ "

"It wouldn't hurt you at all, you know. Just choose one."

" _ **Then, I will choose…**_ "

" **Gulp.** "

" _Gulp._ "

"Don't say your action out loud."

" _ **I will choose Hinata!**_ "

"SHOUYOU ISN'T EVEN IN THE OPTIONS!"

" _ **Oh? Is he not?**_ "

"How much of an idiot can you be, Tobio-kun? Just choose one. Oikawa or Tsukki."

" _ **Then, Oikawa-san.**_ "

"Now, was that hard?"

" _ **Eh? No..**_ "

"But you're lucky. Instead of choosing the salt, you chose the trash. Seems legit."

" _ **Huh…**_ "

" **Kuroo, what is FMK means?** "

"Oh, that's the game, isn't it? Fuck, marry, or kill?"

" _Ooohh, I love that game! I always play that with my buddies!_ "

"Then, you're lucky. Let's play that."

" _Huh?_ "

"The next question was for you and it's from the same sender, Koichii. Let's start with you, Terushima-kun. Fuck, marry, or kill to these three: Suga, Daichi, and Kuroo- wait, that's me?!"

" **Wow.** "

"Why am I here?! I thought you love me, Koichii!?"

" **It's pointless trying to talk to her, Kuroo! Now, Terushima! Do it!** "

"Wait, wait! No-"

" _Pretty damn easy! Fuck would be Suga. That man is hot! Kill would be Daichi because he looks so scary. Have you guys ever noticed the intense aura those two had to each other? And marry would be you, Kuroo!_ "

"Damn you…"

" **Marry, though!** "

"Well, at least he put me into that category… Not like Tsukki."

" _Megane-chan put you as kill, Kuroo?_ "

"Yeah, horrible, right?"

" **How about you, Kageyama? Between those three people, who would you pick as fuck, marry, and kill?** "

" _ **Uh… If I may choose.**_ "

"No, don't choose between those three! Hm… how about Shouyou, Oikawa, and Bokuto!"

" _ **Fuck would be Bokuto-san. Marry would be Hinata. Kill would be Oikawa-san.**_ "

"That was fast."

" _He thought of it so well._ "

"Then, you. Akaashi, me, and Tsukki?"

" _Not my sweet oh sweet Megane-chan!?_ "

" **Hm.. Fuck would be Tsukki. Marry would be Akaashi. And you, Kuroo. Kill.** "

"And here I thought I was your friend?!"

" **Hello darkness my old friend~** "

"I hate you."

" _And you, Kuroo?_ "

"Hm? The choices are?"

" **Hinata, Tsukki, and Kenma!** "

"Do you have a grudge on me or what, Bokuto?!"

" **Come on, come on. We all know that these people are somewhat special to you.** "

"If I picked Shouyou as kill, I would definitely get **killed** by Kenma. So… fuck would be Hinata!"

" _ **Kuroo-san?!**_ "

"Sorry, Tobio. Allow me to have one night stand with your partner just to spare my life!"

" **And?** "

"Ma-marry would be Kenma."

" **And that left Tsukki as kill.** "

" _Megane-chan would be so pissed!_ "

"I will die out of salt!"

" _ **Salt?**_ "

"Moving on!"

" **Right… So, Kageyama. A question for you from Pinktoria!** "

" _ **Yes?**_ "

" **Let's see, let's see… "If you had to choose one of your teammates, which one would you cosplay as and why?" and that's their question.** "

" _ **Cos… play?**_ "

" _Is that a new term for kink play?_ "

" **No, Terushima. It means playing a different role in the volleyball.** "

" _Ooohhh._ "

"No, you idiots. It's the same thing as imitation, you know. But copying their appearance from head to toe. It's widely popular to do that."

" **Oh?** "

"So, Tobio?"

" _ **I would choose Sugawara-san! Even just for a day, I want to cosplay as him and be a very nice and gentle person!**_ "

"No, no. Sugawara isn't gentle!"

" **Have you not watch our show?!** "

" _ **I only did when Hinata appeared.**_ "

"This brat is a huge Hinata-fanatic!"

" _ **Yes, I am! I even brought my Hinata wristband and headband with his face on it-**_ "

"Okay, okay. We get it. Please hide it back."

" _ **Uh… okay.**_ "

" _Hm, I would cosplay as Megane-chan, you know. Because DAMN!_ "

"That's your reason?"

" _Well, duh! It's obvious why you would want to cosplay as her. Think about it. She got a great posture, her black haired is very sexy, and her glasses. That pink frame suits her!_ "

"Wait, what? Pink frame? Tsukki wears black ones."

" **Yeah, maybe you're colorblind.** "

" _Huh? No, I'm not! Even my friends noticed that!_ "

" _ **But Tsukishima really does wear black glasses. If he were to wear one like that in public, he's like asking for it; to get noticed, though.**_ "

"That doesn't sounds like Tsukki at all."

" **Are you sure your** _**Megane-chan**_ **is the only one wearing glasses?** "

" _Yes! She's the only one I see!_ "

" _ **Kiyoko-san wears one… Takeda-sensei, too.**_ "

" _Kiyoko? Is that the other girl you guys have as the new manager?_ "

" _ **Huh? No, Terushima-san. You're talking about Yachi-san, the new manager.**_ "

" _Huh? Then, who's Kiyoko?_ "

" _ **Our third year manager.**_ "

" _She's a girl?_ "

" _ **Yes.**_ "

"Okay, now I'm all confused!"

" **Same here!** "

" _So, the Megane-chan is Tsukishima?_ "

" _ **He wears glasses as well, yes.**_ "

" _So this Tsukishima… is a girl?_ "

" _ **Uh…?**_ "

"Yeah, we're all jumbled up. We don't even know if Tsukki is a girl or a boy."

" **You made us all confused, Terushima!** "

" _No, no. Tsukishima_ _ **is**_ _Megane-chan! Then, make Tsukishima and I as the next guest so I can prove it!_ "

"We can't. We have another guest coming up. Maybe next time."

" **Let's move on. My head is getting hurt because of all this.** "

"Right… so, let's start with Terushima."

" _I'm all ears!_ "

"Chibi fan girl 3 asked, "I like your piercing," ooohhh… They like your piercing. Which one? In his ears or his tongue?"

" _Obviously my tongue!_ "

"Okay… moving on, "but I wanna know, why in the tongue?" Yeah, why in the tongue?"

" _Well, I am brave. I did it because I'm brave!_ "

"Huh?"

" _Also, everyone in my friends had piercing in their ears, their bellybutton, their nose, and so I thought… None of them are brave enough to pierce their tongue!_ "

"Well, they aren't stupid as you."

" _I'm not stupid!_ "

"But doesn't it bother you whenever you eat?"

" _Licking ice cream bothers me._ "

"Huh?"

" _It bugs me whenever my piercing gets cold because of the ice cream._ "

"Then don't eat ice cream!"

" _Pfftt!_ "

" **Kageyama, your question! "How does it feels like to be the baby of the team?" It's from the same sender.** "

" _ **Huh?! I'm not the baby of the team! If we're talking about size, it should be Nishinoya-san and Hinata!**_ "

"No, no. Because of your birthday. You're the youngest among the first years, yeah? That means, you're the baby of the team."

" _ **I'm… the baby… But babies are cute…! Like Hinata!**_ "

"Okay, stop with your fanatic mode! Switch it off!"

" _ **I'm the baby…**_ "

" _Wow. Tobio is so shook._ "

" **It took a huge damage on him, though.** "

"It's actually very adorable how Shouyou is the oldest among the first years."

" **I can actually feel Hinata as a good older brother.** "

"He does have a younger sister."

" _ **... I'm… the baby? I'm… the youngest?... But Hinata… and Yamaguchi… they're both cute.**_ "

"Never mention this to Tobio ever again… It leaves him speechless and so shook."

" _Got it!_ "

" **Roger!** "

"Anyway… our time is up. But before we end… I would like to announce the winner of our pretty setter competition!"

" **Is it Akaashi?! It's Akaashi right?!** "

"Shut your piehole, Bokuto!"

" _Is it Takeharu?!_ "

"Who is that?"

" _Our setter!_ "

"You weren't even here when we were competing for this! Anyway, the winner is…"

" **I'm so nervous!** "

" _ **Bokuto-san, I'm the baby… they said.**_ "

" _Tobio is dying!_ "

"Akaashi Keiji!"

" **My Akaashi!** "

"Uh, no. He didn't win. He's the only one who didn't get a vote, so I'm postponing this competition until we finally have a winner!"

" **Awww…** "

" _Then, mind if we vote too?_ "

"Sure. Go ahead."

" _Then, I'm voting for the beautiful setter, Suga!_ "

" _ **Same… here.**_ "

"Kageyama is already dead tired! Anyway, let's end this. Bokuto, if you may…"

" **Goodbye, everyone! See you next time!** "

* * *

Next guests: Sawamura Daichi and Ushijima Wakatoshi.


	7. The Captains' Corner!

Note: Oopss… It got longer. I'm really sorry! Well, I tried to mimic the show with calmer and very smooth talk show. I headcanon that both Kuroo and Bokuto is scared of Daichi… So, please forgive me on this sloppy chapter. It is kinda special since captains of different schools are together! Anyway, thank you for everyone who sent the questions. I hope their answer satisfy your questions.

I'm keeping track on the pretty setter competition and I might have the winner on the next one or two chapter! Keep on voting! (Yes, you may vote once again!)

WARNING: I will put this every time because I feel like I still lack at it. **Poor English grammar is ahead! Please do cooperate with me until I fix my weakness! Thank you!**

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

"Well, this is fun."

" _ **Hello.**_ "

" _... Hello._ "

"Who wouldn't thought that we picked this group out of luck? Or is it luck?"

" _ **It could be luck. It is luck.**_ "

" _You agreed at your statement._ "

"Let's start this, then. Bokuto, you're awfully quiet."

" **I had been warned by Oikawa that Ushiwaka is very… very…** "

"What?"

" **Very annoying.** "

"Well, then. You two are perfect for each other."

" **What was that?!** "

"Welcome back, viewers! Here we are again! With our new guests… that's amazing. Anyway, Sawamura Daichi-kun and Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun!"

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

" _So this is the type of atmosphere… I thought Tsukishima and Suga was joking._ "

"Huh?"

" _This show is suck._ "

" **How rude!** "

" _ **All of the captains are present.**_ "

"Ah… yeah. But isn't it Kenjiro the new captain of Shiratorizawa?"

" _ **I am still the captain. I haven't graduate yet.**_ "

"Oh, I see."

" _ **Also, I have to disagree with you, Sawamura.**_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _ **This show is very lively. It has a great atmosphere.**_ "

"Wow, you're nice."

" **Oikawa is such a liar, Kuroo. I can't believe I made him trick me!** "

"Since all of us are captains in our lovely team, why don't we start this show by talking about our vice-captains?"

" _ **Vice captains?**_ "

"Yeah. Don't you have one?"

" _ **If you define that word by clinging to you most of the time, it's Tendou.**_ "

"Satori?"

" _ **Yes. He sticks to me most of the time.**_ "

" **Oh, he does talk about you all the time.** "

" _ **He does that, too.**_ "

" _Tendou-san is quite… friendly person._ "

" _ **He's very friendly, indeed. I treasure him as a friend.**_ "

"Kenma isn't like that."

" _Tsukishima isn't like that as well, but he's growing closer to the others._ "

" **Wataru was quiet, but when everybody started gathering around him, he opened up!** "

" _ **If may I request, I would want Shirabu to join that group.**_ "

" _What group are you talking about?_ "

" _ **The "one team member suddenly change when they interact with others" group.**_ "

"... You're bad at giving names, aren't you?"

" **It'll be nice if we put every single quiet child into a camp! Their leader is me! I can change them into a very friendly and competitive individuals!** "

"Oooh, I like that."

" **And it's free!** "

" _I don't think Tsukishima would go there, you know._ "

"Mention about dinosaurs and he'll be there an hour early. Trust me."

" _ **I will put Shirabu and Kawanishi there. They can learn a lot from you, Bokuto.**_ "

"Then, allow me to put Kenma and Fukunaga."

" _Is that a good idea? What would happen if they don't participate?_ "

"We will return the money you paid for."

" _But you said it was free?_ "

"... I will deduct it from Bokuto's allowance."

" **Hey!** "

"Either way, it'll be a good opportunity for those anti social to start changing, you know. Kenma should quit from gaming and start focusing and handling the team. Fukunaga… anyway, as the team captain, we are responsible for that!"

" _You hesitated on Fukunaga-kun, Kuroo._ "

" **Akaashi can join, too!** "

"No way. He'll baby every single one!"

" _ **Shirabu became the new captain. I want him to be the greatest leader.**_ "

"Yes, yes. So this training camp would be the solution!"

" _You guys haven't even plan this out very well._ "

"We're just brainstorming."

" **Hey! Hey! Hey! Sawamura, which members you would put in this training camp?** "

" _Hm, let's see… Tsukishima, Kageyama, and I guess Ennoshita. I was thinking of passing the title of captain to Ennoshita, though._ "

"Then, it's settled. All we need to do is to get them to ride the car and drop them off to Bokuto's house."

" **We can't do it in my house! We should do it like in a… haunted school ground!** "

"Oh, oh! That's nice! Since this is just a plan, let's just move on to our original objective."

" _Yes, please go on._ "

"Alright, our first question for the two of you are from _aichii. Let's start with you, Sawamura."

" _Ah, yes. Thank you._ "

"Let's see… "Was it hard taking care of 11 babies crows with different personality?" Pft, is it?"

" _It is quite hard, if you ask me. Especially with the simpleton idiots, the smartass, and the loud duo._ "

" **Who are those?** "

" _Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Tanaka._ "

"Wait, are they the rebels in your team?"

" _No, they are hard to handle. Kageyama and Hinata gets carried away with their matches and practice. Tsukishima is such a smartass-_ "

"-and salty."

" _And Nishinoya and Tanaka are just plainly loud._ "

" _ **Goshiki is also loud.**_ "

" _Yes, handling loud idiots are hard._ "

"Yamamoto and Lev are the only one who's loud in my team. But they are not hard to handle."

" **In my team, no one is hard to handle!** "

"Because _you_ are the one who is hard to handle, Bokuto."

" **Huh?** "

"Next question please, Bokuto."

" **Sawamura, _aichii asked you. "Isn't Suga so beautiful? Will Akaashi and Suga make a good couple of mothers?" and she added a laugh. So, let me laugh for her! Hahaha!** "

" _Yes, Suga is very beautiful._ "

"You're straightforward."

" _ **Mother, huh? Semi is a mother.**_ "

" **Semi?** "

" _ **Yes, he takes care of us very meticulously. Shirabu can be a mother as well because of his calm personality.**_ "

"Being a mother doesn't need to have that kind of trait, Ushiwaka."

" _ **It could be.**_ "

" **Well, Akaashi does take care of us everytime! But I would like to disagree with that!** "

"What to disagree, Bokuto?"

" **Akaashi can't be a good couple mother with Suga! He can only be a couple with me!** "

"... Hey, do you even know what you're saying?"

" _Suga isn't perfect with anyone as well._ "

"Oh…"

" _ **If we're talking about a role of a mother in our team, who would be the father?**_ "

"Oh, great question. Hm, in our case, the mother in my team would be Yaku."

" **The father takes care of the children, too, right? I volunteer to be the father of the team!** "

"Bokuto, you're the baby of the team."

" **Shut up!** "

" _It's quite obvious that I'm the father of the team._ "

"I also noticed that."

" _ **Tendou can be the father of our team. He's nice to everyone, respect everyone equally as well, and he's close to everyone.**_ "

"That's like being an older brother to everyone."

" **Kuroo is the older brother of his team. The father is Kai.** "

"Hey now…"

" _No, Kuroo is the father. The reckless, selfish, and impotent father of Nekoma._ "

" **Yeah… Yaku, divorce his ass.** "

"Does it always have to be likes this?! Breaking my heart?!"

" **Alright, let's move on. _aichii sent Ushiwaka a question, too! Let me read it for you, Ushiwaka.** "

" _ **Yes, please.**_ "

" **Let's see… "FMK to your teammates." You know the mechanics of this game, right?** "

" _ **Yes, I know. We played that before.**_ "

"That's unexpected."

" _ **I will repeat my answer. Fuck: Shirabu, Marry: Semi, and Kill: Kawanishi.**_ "

"Whoa, that's really unexpected. I thought you would choose Tendou."

" **Where's Satori?!** "

" _ **Tendou doesn't fit any of the category.**_ "

" _His answers are unexpectedly honest…_ "

"I won't ask why… but I really need to know why you want to kill Kawanishi. Although, I haven't meet the guy."

" _ **Kawanishi is a nice guy. But I believe he's immortal.**_ "

" **Huh?** "

" _Why… would you think that?_ "

" _ **He slept with his eyes open before. He bumped his head in the metal pole before, he didn't bleed.**_ "

"Uh… that doesn't prove that he's immortal."

" _ **I believe what I see.**_ "

" **I believe what I hear!** "

"And I don't believe you two. Also, Ushiwaka. One more question. "Semi is beautiful, isn't he?" It's from the same sender."

" _ **Yes, he is indeed beautiful. His form is very beautiful as well. He also mastered the form of a pinch server. I find it very beautiful to have mastered that within a month.**_ "

"She ain't talking about his plays."

" **Akaashi is beautiful!** "

" _Suga as well!_ "

"Kenma is beautiful, too!"

" _ **Oikawa is beautiful.**_ "

"..."

" **...** "

" _..._ "

"Okay… Ushiwaka, since you mentioned Oikawa. Please make a shout out for Oikawa… that was a request from Turtles18."

" _ **Oikawa Tooru.**_ "

" **You don't know how to make a shout out, didn't you?** "

" _ **I just did.**_ "

" _They meant is for you to say something… about Oikawa._ "

" **Like, you know, promoting them.** "

" _ **Then… Oikawa, you should have come to Shiratorizawa.**_ "

"That's way too old now."

" _ **Yes, I suppose.**_ "

"Anyway, from the same sender… Sawamura, "what are your true feelings to the mother of the team?" and I would like to quote their question… how does it feel to be the dad of the team?"

" _Let me make it short. Suga is very beautiful. He's a good friend. Being the dad of the team is very tiring, but very satisfying… Let's move on!_ "

"Why are you in a rush?"

" _No reason. Bokuto, next question please._ "

" **Huh? Um… Okay.** "

"No, Bokuto. Sawamura, why are you in a rush?"

" _ **He's red now.**_ "

" _Like I said, no reason. Please let's move on._ "

"Oh, are you perhaps… I don't know, shy? Oooohhhh!"

" **Shy? About what?** "

" _I am not shy! I was just…_ "

"You don't want everyone to know that you have a thing for Sugawara, aren't you?"

" _Please stop talking…_ "

" **Gulp.** "

" _ **Gulping, too.**_ "

"O...okay, let's move on. Bokuto, if you may… the next question."

" **R-right… "Who do you think the cutest kouhai?" that's for you, Ushiwaka. And, um, the choices are everybody.** "

" _ **I see. Then, I will choose Goshiki.**_ "

"Why?"

" _ **He's quite an energetic, yet very loud individual. He's cute. Even Tendou had remarked it.**_ "

"Oh."

" **Kuroo, please read Sawamura's question.** "

"No, you read it!"

" **No, you do it!** "

" _ **Allow me to read the question for him, then.**_ "

"Oh… okay. Please do so."

" _Why are you two so afraid now?_ "

" _ **Well then, Sawamura. A question for you. "Have you ever experience some other guys hitting on Suga?" They also mentioned how would you react to it.**_ "

" _No one would hit on Suga._ "

"But what if someone does?"

" _I will end their live right away. Hurting Suga is like a bad omen. So, don't._ "

" **Hitting on means physically hitting someone?** "

" _ **Yes, that's correct.**_ "

"Is it now? Ugh, you virgins. Ushiwaka, koichii asked whether you have feelings to Oikawa… Do you?"

" _ **... That made me uncomfortable.**_ "

" **Whoa, you're uncomfortable?** "

"That's a first."

" _That's the first time I saw you wearing such a disgusted expression._ "

"You do give away that aura to everyone… so, I guess that made everyone thought of you having feelings for Oikawa."

" _ **I will not. Oikawa is a true rival of mine. He's quite an impressive opponent.**_ "

" **Well, that answers your other question then.** "

"We aren't done yet, Bokuto. There's more. Ushikawa, "is there anything Tendou does that gets on your nerves?" and that's from Pinktoria."

" _ **No, as far as I know of. Tendou is very understanding. He limit his jokes.**_ "

"Is he? But is there anything that really gets on your nerves? Like how he act, move, or talk?"

" _ **No. He's perfectly balance between manners and fun.**_ "

" **I see…** "

"You can learn one or two things from Tendou, Bokuto."

" **Shut up!** "

" _Also, didn't Pinktoria asked you both to change hairstyle?_ "

"Well, we can't do that now. We will do it next episode!"

" **Ugh.** "

"I'm suppose to be moaning, you owl!"

" **Next sender of the questions…** "

" _Who wouldn't thought that this show is going smoothly._ "

" _ **The few episodes were really rowdy. They are behaving calmly.**_ "

"It's from iamPyR. Let's start with Sawamura. "Who is your favorite kouhai?" So, basically, you have to choose between first years."

" _Did they said that?_ "

"No, it's unfair if you choose among first and second years."

" _Well, I will pick Yamaguchi. He kind of reminds me of... Suga._ "

"He inherited that from Suga."

" _Indeed. I can also see Yamaguchi as a strong individuals. I would like to see his improvements._ "

"I see. How about you guys?"

" _ **I will choose Goshiki. His determination is very unrealistic.**_ "

" **I never would have thought choosing your favorite among your teammates was an option…** "

"Well, don't choose."

" **So, I thought… I will choose from a different school! Let me choose Hinata!** "

" _Oh, I see… What's the reason?_ "

" **He's adorable!** "

" _He is, indeed. How about you, Kuroo?_ "

"Hm? Maybe Inuoka? He's obedient like a dog."

" **A lost dog in Nekoma, though.** "

"Yeah, sort of confused us when he joined. It overlap us, to be honest."

" **Hm… this question raised a curiosity on me. From the same sender, Ushiwaka, "who is the player you are most afraid of?" so… I'm really curious.** "

" _ **Sawamura.**_ "

"Eh, why? Well, I kind of see why…"

" _ **Same reason. I kind of see why.**_ "

" **Same… He's like the male version of Sugawara.** "

"True."

" _But… Suga is a male._ "

"Anyway, we're almost done. I would like to know the impression about this show gave you both."

" _ **Yes, I would like to ask you, Kuroo.**_ "

"Huh?"

" _ **I watched the few episodes. It was rowdy, very loud, and fun to be in. But why is it so quiet and calm today?**_ "

" **It became calm and quiet halfway, though.** "

"Yes, indeed. Well…"

" _ **Regardless, I enjoy this show.**_ "

" _Same. It's very refreshing, and quite enjoyable. I can kind of get why Kageyama and Hinata wanted to be here again._ "

" _ **Please do invite us next time.**_ "

"Y...you guys…"

" _Ah, they're crying._ "

" _ **Well, that was unexpected. I wasn't expecting them to cry.**_ "

" _Tune in next time, everyone._ "

" _ **Thank you for having us.**_ "

" **KUROOO-** "

"BOKUTOoO-"

* * *

Next guests: Yamaguchi Tadashi and Fukunaga Shouhei.


	8. Angel Taco and Bokuto's Translation

Note: For the record, I had a hard time fitting the quiet Fukunaga and angel Yamaguchi together… that doesn't make sense. Anyway, thank you for sending questions… although some of you didn't sent Fukunaga a few. (insert kags crying face) But anyway, I will try to fix a few mistakes here later on. I'm going to upload this as soon as I can.

WARNING: I will put this every time because I feel like I still lack at it. **Poor English grammar is ahead! Please do cooperate with me until I fix my weakness! Thank you!**

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

"Welcome back, viewers… About the last episode; I wanted to apologize of how serious and fast we were at our interview. We had sent those two another invitation, well, most of our past guests as well."

" **Since the last episode were a bit… unrealistically calm and quiet. We decided to make it as rowdy as possible!** "

"And so, we invited two of our rowdiest members! Yamaguchi Tadashi-chan and Fukunaga Shouhei!"

" _ **I wouldn't say I'm rowdy, though.**_ "

"Sure, you are. You're quite infatuated with the thoughts of Tsukki."

" _ **I don't get what you mean.**_ "

" _..._ "

" **Hello, Fukunaga! Long time no see, eh?** "

"... What did I said, huh, directors? Fukunaga hadn't been heard talking! Neither me, or my other teammates, does! Come on, he will be not talking to us for the entire show!"

" _ **Maybe he will talk this time?**_ "

"I doubt it. But let's move on. I want to have a smooth conversation with you, Tadashi-chan."

" _ **Tadashi…-chan?**_ "

"Yeah, don't like it?"

" _ **I'm not complaining… but why "-chan"?**_ "

"It's cute."

" **Tadashi-chan, your freckles are very vivid today.** "

"Is it make-up?"

" _ **Oh, my freckles? Well, they tend to get vivid whenever I stay up late at night. I'm too nervous for this segment, though.**_ "

"...oh…"

" **Kuroo, I'm kinda pissed how Karasuno have these cute kouhais.** "

"What a surprise. Same feelings."

" **So, Fukunaga. How are you feeling today?** "

" _..._ "

" **Oohh, me too. Me too.** "

"Huh?"

" _ **Did Fukunaga-san said something?**_ "

"No. He didn't even open his mouth - more importantly, you understood what he was saying, Bokuto?!"

" **Huh? Isn't he talking to us normally?** "

"What the fuck?"

" _ **Um, Bokuto-san, he didn't open his mouth.**_ "

" **Huh?** "

"Okay… since someone finally understand Fukunaga. How about we move on?"

" _(From now on, Bokuto would be translating Fukunaga's answers.)_ "

"Alright, let's start this talk show by talking about our first entry of the questions. It's from _aichii. They sent questions for the both of you."

" _ **I'm… I'm really nervous.**_ "

"Tadashi-chan, don't be. It's okay. Take a deep breath."

" **Fukunaga is taking a deep breath, too!** "

"You're nervous as well?!"

" _ **It's hard to tell with that blank expression on his face, though.**_ "

"Hardly a blank expression. Anyway, let's start with you, Tadashi-chan."

" _ **Okay!**_ "

"Okay, "Aren't you tired of Tsukki being so salty," Yes, I am tired of his salty personality as well… "though you're a very nice person?" Tadashi-chan is the most modest person I have ever met."

" _ **Um…**_ "

"Why are you wasting your time with that tall blonde french fries?"

" _ **I love french fries!**_ "

" **Huh? You do? Akaashi does, too! Especially with no salt. He hates it.** "

" _ **Really?**_ "

"Tadashi-chan just indirectly said he loves Tsukki."

" _ **I...I did… I did not!**_ "

"Sure, whatever you say, Tadashi-chan. But why are you sticking with him? He can be pretty mean, though. He rarely smiles!"

" _ **Huh? But Tsukki smiles a lot.**_ "

"Consider this, Tsukki is very salty. He's like the prince of salt! Also, he literally based the idiotic meter from us!"

" _ **Eh? But that's how Tsukki shows he's having fun with you all!**_ "

" **He does?** "

"Are you sure you're not mistaking his stupid, annoying, mocking grin of his?"

" _ **It's genuine.**_ "

"He says the most mean things in the world."

" _ **Oh, that's how Tsukki shows his care or love to everyone!**_ "

"By saying, "You suck," "Go die," or "The scale of stupid goes from you, back to you." and he always say that to Bokuto and me!"

" **That's right!** "

" _ **Oh, it means that you should work on your play, rest well if you don't want to die, and everyone is stupid enough not to notice your skills!**_ "

"... Okay. Now I know Tsukki is a tsundere."

" **Very tsundere-ish.** "

"Also, _aichii asked, "how's your float serve progress?" And they always support you when you're in the court… I saw one of your match recently, though. Was it against Johzenji? Or Seijou?"

" **I think it was Seijou.** "

"Ah, yeah, yeah. It doesn't make sense that Oikawa was in Johzenji. But anyway, you served. It was amazing!"

" **I could never do that!** "

"Don't try to steal the spotlight from Tadashi-chan, Bokuto."

" _I once had a supreme noodle when I was watching over Inuoka._ "

"... Okay, that was unexpected."

" **Kuroo, I love this guy!** "

"Don't we all? Anyway, let's move on! Fukunaga, "Is there anyone that ever hit you on your nerve that you had to smack them with the volleyballs?" Oh, I can answer that!"

" _Please allow me to answer that._ "

"He usually throw the balls at Yamamoto!"

" **But that doesn't mean he was getting on his nerves, you know.** "

"Oh, no. He does. Fukunaga never throw the balls at someone. He had, once, and he got lectured by Yaku. So, it was very traumatic experienced to him."

" _ **Is that true, Fukunaga-san.**_ "

" _Yes… So, Kuroo-san did know the answer._ "

"Aren't I awesome?"

" **No, you were there so you knew.** "

"Anyway… next questions are from Turtles18. "Your thoughts or opinion about the other first years… Mainly Tsukishima." Why does everyone talks about Tsukki?"

" **Quite a popular young man he is.** "

"So, Tadashi-chan?"

" _ **Hm, I'd say… Other than Tsukki, I'm very close to Hinata. He is outgoing and very friendly. I did not even noticed that we became friends!**_ "

"Shouyou is very friendly. He even became friends with Kenma and Lev."

" **Like me!** "

"That's a huge lie."

" **How mean!** "

"Kageyama and Tsukki?"

" _ **Uh, I'm still awkward around Kageyama. But he's the same as Hinata… very clumsy.**_ "

"Sawamura did mentioned that Tobio and Shouyou are simpleton idiots."

" **And Tsukki is a smartass!** "

" _ **Tsukki is very smart, yes! But he isn't an ass!**_ "

"But he's so mean… he say words that is so hard to even understand!"

" _ **That's just how he shows his love!**_ "

"He rejected our invitation to come back here, you know."

" _ **Allow me to co-guest with him! He will, for sure, come back here!**_ "

"Wow…"

" **Turtles18 said, "Tsukishima had been training with Kuroo and Bokuto." Hey! Hey! Hey! I got mentioned here!** "

"... "Do you think Tsukishima improved?" For me, Tsukki is already at top of his game, but just the top of his own iceberg."

" **True. He got even more stronger!** "

" _ **Ah, about that… Thank you very much for letting Tsukki trained with you!**_ "

" **This kid is thanking us! Tsukki, who had been getting tips from us, never thanked us!** "

"Goddamnit. Karasuno is very lucky to have this angel!"

" _If may I interrupt, Kuroo-san, I am an angel, too._ "

" **Yes, yes! You are definitely an angel!** "

"Fukunaga, why don't you speak instead of Bokuto here?"

" _I am speaking._ "

"No, you are not. It's Bokuto's voice that's coming out of your closed mouth... Dude, at least open your mouth whenever Bokuto's translating."

" **Why are you acting like a strict dad to him?** "

"I am the father of Nekoma…!"

" _ **Speaking of father, Turtles18 asked if I Daichi-san and Sugawara-san acts like a married couple, isn't it?**_ "

"... Bokuto gave you the script, didn't he?"

" _ **Like he was giving an invitation.**_ "

"Well, that was it. So, what are your thoughts?"

" _ **They are indeed married.**_ "

"Wow."

" **Hey! Hey! Hey! Fukunaga, do you think Akaashi and I are also married?** "

" _..._ "

" **Ooohhh!** "

"What? What did he said?"

" **Heh, that's only between us!** "

"Oh, screw you."

" **But I'm quite disappointed how some of them doesn't know Fukunaga, or at least remember him.** "

"He hardly talk, that's why. But given that he is one of the supporting cast, is another reason why."

" _But I interact with the others. I was also in the starting line-up._ "

"Kenma and I are also in the starting line-up, but we're-"

" _ **Now that you mentioned it, why are you both wearing your hair different?**_ "

"I didn't mentioned anything regarding hair, you know."

" _ **I was just curious.**_ "

" **It was one of the requests from the last episode.** "

" _ **Oh, it looks weird.**_ "

"Exactly! I look like a broom… a broom who hasn't been used."

" **How can you properly see things with this kind of hair, Kuroo?** "

"It's my bed hair, Bokuto. I don't choose my hairstyle."

" _ **I do.**_ "

" _Same._ "

" **I do, too! Akaashi is also the one in charge of styling it.** "

"... Alright, moving on."

" **Next question is from chibi fan girl 3!** "

"Oooh, familiar names, eh."

" **This is for you, Tadashi! "How is Tsukishima when the two of you are alone?" They also mentioned about your jump float serves!** "

" _ **Thank you very much!**_ "

"Oh yeah, you kept on telling us that Tsukki isn't like what we know."

" _ **Because he isn't like that! Trust me, Kuroo-san! Tsukki is very lively.**_ "

"Okay…"

" _ **He smiles all the time, as well! He also loves to blabber about dinosaurs, and his theories regarding their species.**_ "

"Very meticulous… although, why dinosaurs? Do you know why he loves them?"

" _ **Who knows! The point is, Tsukki is the opposite to what you guys see! The exact opposite!**_ "

" **Definitely a tsundere.** "

"Indeed."

" **So, Fukunaga, here's your question. "I've never heard your voice, you don't like to talk much, or are you shy?** "

" _I spoke before. I don't like it. I don't hate it. I'm not shy._ "

"What are you, a robot?!"

" _Kuroo-san, you heard my voice before. Remember when you and Yaku-san were recruiting new members?_ "

"Yeah…?"

" _I asked you where I can sign up. You directed me towards Yaku-san._ "

"You did?"

" _ **Maybe he speaks normally… but just quietly?**_ "

" **But his volume is very normal, though.** "

"You are truly incredible, Bokuto."

" **Oh… T-thanks.** "

" _ **Oh…! Bokuto-san blushed!**_ "

"Okay, TMI. Anyway, let's move on. From _aichii. "Your thoughts about Kenma?" and that's for you, Fukunaga."

" _Kenma is very nice. I like him._ "

"Hold up your bananas, Fukunaga! What are you talking about?"

" _I was saying the truth._ "

"No, you ain't saying the truth! You were obviously lying!"

" **Kuroo! Not everyone loves Kozume the way you do!** "

"You never know, Bokuto! You. Never. Know."

" **So, Tadashi. "Do you have anything you dislike about Tsukki?" That was from iamPyR.** "

" _ **What to hate about Tsukki?!**_ "

"... His salty personalty?"

" _You might as well change his name into_ Salty _shima._ "

" **I agree!** "

" _ **... Well, he had this personality where he looks down at himself.**_ "

" **Oh, he's ignoring us.** "

" _ **Even though he blocked Ushijima-san…**_ "

"Haa… that's one thing that I really despise about kids."

" **What are you talking about?** "

"Tsukki is very talented. Remind him about that."

" _ **You also think so?**_ "

"Well, yeah. He trained with us. I expect a huge ass trophy after the nationals."

" _ **Yes! We're going to work hard!**_ "

" _Kuroo-san can be a very decent senpai, huh?_ "

" **I can be a decent senpai, too!** "

" _Don't worry, Bokuto-san. You're already very decent._ "

" **Fuku!** "

"Ignoring this owl, Tadashi-chan, are you aware that some people ship you with Oikawa? What are your thoughts? And also to Oikawa as well."

" _ **Ship? What is ship?**_ "

" _It's when two fictional characters are being paired up by fans. For example, Kuroo-san ship himself with Kenma. Bokuto-san ship himself with Akaashi-san._ "

" _ **Eh?**_ "

" **Fuku, I don't get it.** "

" _There is not a good definition of that term. Rather than saying ship… Yamaguchi, you are being paired by some of the people out there with Oikawa-san… like a couple._ "

" _ **What?!**_ "

"Whoa."

" **Really?! Are you dating him?!** "

"Didn't you see how confused and shocked Tadashi-chan was?!"

" _ **I don't… I don't know what to answer. But why?**_ "

" _For fun. Or maybe they see a few hints._ "

" _ **I'm terrified by him, though!**_ "

"Well, let's just take that as your answer. In general."

" _ **Ah… yes.**_ "

"Shocking, huh? Thank god, my fans wouldn't do that. They wouldn't ship me with anyone."

" **Yeah… They won't do that.** "

" _... or so you both thought._ "

"Huh?"

" **What was that?** "

" _Thank you for watching this new episode. I'm delighted to be here. As well as Yamaguchi… who's surprised by the fact he was being shipped with Oikawa-san._ "

" _ **... I'll accept it if they ship me with Hinata… and fully accepted with Tsukki, though.**_ "

"... Are you both, what, dating?"

" _Till next time, everyone. Bokuto-san, thank you for translating my words._ "

" **Oh, don't mention it!** "

" _Thank you everyone._ "

"...!?"

" _ **Fukunaga-san just spoke!**_ "

"What the heck?!"

" **But Fuku was speaking all along, though.** "

* * *

Next guests: Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei.


	9. The Memebros and their Meme Rivals

Note: I don't know how long I took to make this, but I'm very sorry about it. I was quite busy with stuff: my mom and my school. I can't handle the pressure they were pushing me so I had to take a break for a while. By means, typing more and more stories until I can't feel my fingers. I wrote three whole stories within two days. Different kinds. So, I'm saying it right now… You might see an update of me uploading a new story while this and my KageHina one are still ongoing.

Anyway, thank you for supporting this. I love you guys and please do keep on supporting it. Thank you very much.

WARNING: I will put this every time because I feel like I still lack at it. **Poor English grammar is ahead! Please do cooperate with me until I fix my weakness! Thank you!**

ATTENTION:

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

* * *

" _Heh, this is pretty neat. I thought you wouldn't contact us._ "

"Oh, shut up. You both know you guys would be here."

" _ **It took you 3 weeks to make up your mind.**_ "

" _Bokuto's wife, Akaashi, finally contacted us regarding this show._ "

"I told you, we were making an upgrade… and why Akaashi contacted you?"

" _Bokuto can't do shit._ "

"True that… Alright, let's start this. Welcome back, viewers! Thank you for supporting this show. But despite the late invitation for our guests, we had our special fans who continued sending us questions. We would like to thank you guys personally… but…"

" _Wow. Your introduction is quite shady, Kuroo._ "

"Shut up… I'm getting embarrassed by this."

" **Why? I'm happy that we have our biggest fans!** "

" _ **This guy doesn't get nervous at all.**_ "

"Alright, back to the topic. Today's guests are… Please introduce yourself."

" _On it! Hello~ I'm Iwaizumi's handsome wingman, Hanamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you all._ "

" _ **Hello. Matsukawa Issei here. I'm Oikawa's wingman.**_ "

" **Wow!** "

"Wait, if you guys are the wingmen of those two… Why didn't you do your job?"

" _Do we look like we're slacking?_ "

" **Huh?** "

" _ **We tried… a million times. Iwaizumi is a tsundere. Oikawa is an idiot.**_ "

" _It's hard, Kuroo._ "

"I can relate to that."

" **But it's not a hard task, though.** "

"Huh?"

" **If you guys just set them up. Maybe they'll realize it?** "

" _Oh, we tried that before. The thing is... they're stubborn. Once we found out that Iwaizumi loves Oikawa, he wouldn't take the first move._ "

" _ **And so, we continued from there and asked Oikawa to take the first move.**_ "

"And then?"

" _Oikawa, that bastard, screwed it up! Do you know how hard it is to plan everything!? I made it perfect for them, for them to have a very special memory of their first date… But Oikawa messed it up… He fucking messed it up!_ "

" _ **Wow. It still eats him up.**_ "

"That's messed up."

" **Makki, hang on! I'll save you!** "

" _ **So, Kuroo. What are we supposed to do in here?**_ "

"Mainly answering questions that the fans had sent. And then, we'll go from there."

" _ **Ooh, how neat.**_ "

" **Can you both help me out here?! Makki had gone insane!** "

" _That fucking Oikawa ruined it! I became depressed because of this! You know that, Bokuto!? He fucking ruined his chance to get that piece of meat! He's an idiot!_ "

"Hm, let's see. We got a few questions. There's also like a requests for the two of you."

" **Makki, don't hurt the chairs!** "

" _ **Ooh, what kind?**_ "

" _I can see Oikawa's face in this chair! Bokuto, his fucking handsome face is mocking me!_ "

"Shall we do that first?"

" **H-huh? I don't see it… But Oikawa sat in there when he came here.** "

" _ **Sure. I'm curious though.**_ "

" _I can still smell his ass in here… It's surprisingly smells good._ "

"Mattsun, would you mind doing these tasks, though?"

" **Huh? But you're sitting on it. Maybe it's your ass- but it does smell nice.** "

" _ **I don't mind. But Kuroo, let's stop those two. They're making me feel bad.**_ "

"Hey, you two. Stop sniffing the chair. It's disgusting."

" _Are we doing the questions portion now?_ "

"Yeah… but what happened to the chair? Why does it look like some angsty cat ruined it?"

" _Ignore that. I wanna answer some of the questions they had sent._ "

"Okay… but the first question isn't exactly like a question. It's more like a task for the both of you."

" _Oohh, how exciting._ "

"Don't get a hard on now, Makki. Let's start. Bokuto, if you please."

" **Ahem, it's from chibi fan girl 3!** "

" _Thanks for sending it, girl!_ "

" **She wants the both of you to hold hand- oh, you guys are doing it already. That was fast.** "

" _ **I held his hand a couple of times.**_ "

" _True._ "

" **And she wants the both of you to stare at each other's eyes.** "

" _That is new._ "

" _ **I might see through his soul. I'm scared.**_ "

" _Hey, I'm not Kunimi, though…_ "

"Alright… what else did it said there, Bokuto?"

" **Now, confess your honest thoughts for each other!** "

" _Honest thoughts, huh? This'll be hard._ "

" _ **And why?**_ "

" _I got a lot of honest thoughts about you. I don't know whether I'll be done before this show ends._ "

" _ **Bro…**_ "

" _I know, bro._ "

"Hm… This is so weird."

" **Kuroo, why don't we have that kind of chemistry?!** "

"Because I rather have that kind of chemistry with Kenma instead of you, Bokuto. Anyway, let's do this right, please."

" _ **Alright, I'll start. You're a good friend. My partner in crime. I love you, bro.**_ "

" _Shit, I'm going to cry._ "

"... And you, Makki?"

" _We-well… Mattsun, I gave you that nickname but I hardly call you with that nickname. Issei, you're my good friend, the only one I can trust… I love you too, bro._ "

" _ **Bro…!**_ "

" _Bro!_ "

"Why are you crying, too, Bokuto?"

" **They are so perfect! Those honest words… Those hugs… Wait, she said to kiss.** "

"This show would be put in the category of _shounen ai_ after this episode… so no."

" _And it will upgrade to yaoi._ "

"I did not signed up for that."

" _ **And yet you're so gay for Kozume-kun.**_ "

"Next question! … it's from Turtles18. She's asking a bunch, so let's break it down. Let's start with your favorite meme."

" _Favorite meme?_ "

" _ **Oh, I had one. The "Try me bitch" video. I used it a lot to the first years and Oikawa.**_ "

" **What's that?** "

" _ **It's originally from a video that is uploaded by a YouTuber. I used it as my ringtone. It's awesome.**_ "

" _I don't quite have one… but recently, I enjoy the "You should have come to Shiratorizawa" meme. I used it and teased Oikawa with it a lot._ "

" _ **Oh, I just used it to him yesterday.**_ "

"Wow. It's a meme, huh?"

" _Not exactly a well-known meme. I'm the only one who called it a meme._ "

" _ **And me.**_ "

"How did you guys met?"

" _Was it when we were a first year students?_ "

" _ **Yeah, I remember you had a slightly longer hair.**_ "

" _Oh yeah, oh yeah. You didn't actually changed._ "

" **You look like that way before?** "

" _ **It's hard to change your appearance, Bokuto. So, never change.**_ "

" _And so, we're signing up for the volleyball club. We, coincidentally, became friends with the childhood friends in our class._ "

"Oh? Who was it?"

" _Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Originally, we were in the same class. I was in the same class with Oikawa._ "

" _ **And I had Iwaizumi.**_ "

" _And then, we got introduced to each other and we became friends. When we became second year, we got separated._ "

"Are you in college prep class?"

" _Huh? Iwaizumi is._ "

" **Oh!** **That's awesome! But hey, how did you guys handle them? Those two, I mean.** "

" _Handle? We can't handle them. They flirt a lot._ "

" _ **One of our senpai had remarked they act like a married couple. It got them feel uncomfortable and started avoiding each other.**_ "

" _That's the day I noted never… as in never… deal with those two._ "

"You guys are surprisingly… complicated."

" _If you spent time with them, most of the time, you'll turn into us._ "

" **Wow! I never knew they are too hard to handle!** "

"That's nothing to get impressed about, Bo. Anyway, skipping to the next question. If you guys could marry anyone in your team, who would it be?"

" _Kunimi._ "

" _ **Yahaba.**_ "

"That's fast. Why, though?"

" _Kunimi is very responsible… well, almost. But he's adorable._ "

" _ **I picked Yahaba because I can see myself being taken care well by him.**_ "

"Oh, how unexpected for you guys to be this serious. But with pure honestly, which one?"

" _Isn't it obvious? I'll pick Mattsun. But you said this episode will turn into a boys love series, so I rather not._ "

"You do realized you picked the same gender, as well…"

" _ **Everyone knew that Yahaba and Kunimi only had eyes to their partner.**_ "

" **Huh? Who are they?** "

" _Kyoutani and Kindaichi._ "

"Anyway, next question. Who is your rival meme team? Wait, that exists?"

" _Didn't you know that we are dubbed as the meme team? But yeah, I think we're the only one who is like that._ "

"I don't think anyone can be considered as a meme team. Wait, is that even exist?"

" **Most people address us as the meme team as well, Kuroo. I heard it from Akaashi.** "

" _ **Then, you both are our rivals.**_ "

" _That settles, alright._ "

"That was fast…"

" **Next question! From Turtles18 once again… why aren't you two married?** "

" _Wait, are we even dating, Matsukawa-kun?_ "

" _ **I don't remember going on dates, though, Hanamaki-kun.**_ "

" _Kuroo-kun, are you and Bokuto-kun dating, then?_ "

"What? No!"

" **Why do you sound so offended, Kuroo?!** "

"I'm offended by that kind of thoughts."

" _ **You two are so close that you even made a show.**_ "

"... Tsk, I should've done this with Tsukki or Akaashi."

" **I hate you!** "

"Ah, anyway. I just noticed. Koichii asked the same thing for you, Makki. Are you going to change your answer, or not?"

" _Hm? Which one?_ "

"If you were to date someone from your team, who would it be and why? But I like the idea, though. How about outside of your team?"

" _Let's see… I don't interact with the other teams._ "

" _ **We interact a lot with Karasuno because of Oikawa, though.**_ "

" _Ah, yes, yes. We recently talked to the captain. So, let me pick on Karasuno._ "

" **Oh? Oh? Oh? I want to know!** "

" _Hm… I'd pick the shrimp._ "

"Hinata?"

" _Ah yes, yes. That's his name._ "

" _ **But why him?**_ "

" _He's adorable._ "

"... wow. He's so honest and straightforward."

" _ **You might have to prepare yourself, Makki.**_ "

" _Huh? Why?_ "

" _ **Kageyama would be after your neck now.**_ "

"Pft… Tobio is definitely a Hinata-fanatic."

" _ **But then again, if I were to date someone as well outside of my team, it'll be Hinata-kun.**_ "

" _Hey now. I picked him first._ "

"Hinata is definitely adorable. But he's a guy."

" **Kuroo, my pal, in this anime/manga, we don't care whether it's a guy or a girl. It's what the heart says. If we love them, we go for it.** "

"... Bokuto, why did you become so sentimental?"

" **Because I strongly believes that everyone is gay.** "

" _Oikawa is truly gay._ "

" _ **Trueee.**_ "

"Mattsun, koichii's question for you. "Do you think Makki's gonna win against Iwaizumi on arm wrestling someday?" and that's what she asked."

" _Hey now. "Someday" is very… anyway, I will definitely defeat him! You know, I can do it right now!_ "

" _ **He has never won a single game. I doubt it.**_ "

" _Wow, you're lowering my self-esteem, you know._ "

"Then, how about Bokuto, Makki? Bokuto's very muscular like Iwaizumi. You could try and practice with him."

" **Oooh! I like the idea! Let me play with you!** "

" _Don't get yourself hurt, Bokuto-kun!_ "

" _ **Bokuto looks too strong, though. If Iwaizumi did this with Bokuto, I'll bet on Bokuto.**_ "

"Ah, it's the way you're positioning your arm, Makki!"

" _I always win whenever I do it like this! It just that… it never works on Iwaizumi._ "

" **You're kinda soft, Makki!** "

" _Shut up…_ "

" _ **Total fail.**_ "

" _Damn it!_ "

"Wow, I never thought Bokuto was so strong."

" **I never thought about that as well!** "

"Hm?"

" _I can't defeat Iwaizumi, and now you're adding up to my blocklist!_ "

" _ **You have a blocklist?**_ "

" **Sorry! I couldn't control my power!** "

" _ **Wow, are you superman?**_ "

"Akaashi just sent me a message."

" **Oh?!** "

" _Fukurodani's setter?_ "

"It said, "Kuroo-san, don't let Bokuto-san do anything that is involving physical movement. Like arm wrestling or wrestling in general. No one. As it NO ONE has defeated him before. He's very strong. Even himself doesn't know it." … I can't believe this."

" _He's too late!_ "

" _ **Is it me or Makki's wrist looks a bit… weird?**_ "

"Huh? What do you- whoa."

" _And now you twist my wrist?! Oh my god, Bokuto!_ "

" **I can fix it!** "

"Stop! You're not Fix-it Felix!"

" _Oh my god… Huh? What? The fuck!?_ "

" _ **... What are you, the unicorn?!**_ "

"You mean, a magician?"

" _You literally fixed it. Wow._ "

" **Told you. It happens a lot so I'm used to it.** "

" _ **Is that even possible?**_ "

"Let's move on… iamPyR asked, "Many fans dubbed you both as the meme team/pair, how do you feel about that?" that's for the both of you."

" _I said it before. I didn't even think about it. I never know that we were dubbed as that._ "

" _ **Canonically, we're both like teasing Oikawa. So, it's safe to say we're the meme team to Oikawa only.**_ "

" _I agree._ "

"Alright… Makki, "can you tell us about that time Iwaizumi let it slip that he has feelings for Oikawa?" I have been wanting to ask this to you."

" _It was a rough day for Oikawa. He had broken up with his ex-girlfriend so he was pretty depressed. It even affected his practice._ "

"Rough, huh."

" **She was asking about that time when Iwaizumi was here… nevermind.** "

" _It was, Kuroo! But Iwaizumi was so done with his shit that he made Oikawa to talk about it in front of everyone. But then… BOOM!_ "

" **BOOM!** "

" _Thanks for the sound effect, Bokuto._ "

" **No problem!** "

" _But then… Iwaizumi said, "if only you would look at your side and notice the person who have been in love with you for a long time." Mind you… he said it out loud._ "

" _ **Bro, even the coach heard it.**_ "

" _I think that's when I notice how in love Iwaizumi with Oikawa. There's a saying that you tease the person you love, right? He tease Oikawa the most!_ "

"Hm... Make sense, though. Iwaizumi is definitely a tsundere in disguise of being a meaty hunk."

" _Meaty hunk… pft._ "

" _ **Nice one, nice one!**_ "

" **So, I should start teasing Akaashi.** "

"Bo, even without teasing, it's obvious you have a thing for him."

" **Eh?! I was trying to be subtle about it!** "

" _Wow, he's seriously stupid._ "

"Well, this is unexpected but we're done. There's no question for the both of you."

" _Eh? This show is about answering questions from the fans only? How lame._ "

" _ **Yeah…**_ "

"Hey. We tried. We don't even have a name for this show!"

" _Name it as "Meme's Talk Show." that's even more original._ "

"No way. You had the same idea as Kenma…"

" _We're rational._ "

"Anyway, since we're done. Let's end this. So, your impression for the show?"

" _ **Fun and lame.**_ "

" _Lame and boring._ "

"Why are you so negative, Makki?!"

" _Hey, how about inviting me with Iwaizumi? I'd like to spill a ton of secrets he told me before he started doubting my ways to get Oikawa..._ "

" **Why don't you reveal them right now?** "

" _Eeeh… what's the purpose of the secrets now?_ "

"... There's no point of keeping it a secret if you're about to reveal them."

" _Well, I guess I could reveal one._ "

" **Ooohhh? Tell us!** "

" _Mattsun know this, right?_ "

" _ **Which one?**_ "

" _You know that time when we both visited Iwaizumi to his house?_ "

" _ **Oh, that one? That was really shocking.**_ "

"What about it?"

" _You see, Iwaizumi had this… Oh, is it time? The time is running, Kuroo._ "

"You better tell us the secret before I end this show!"

" **That's right!** "

" _ **See you again, everyone!**_ "

"Wait, no-"

" _Buh-bye!_ "

" **Why are you-** "

* * *

Next guests: Hinata Natsu and Semi Eita.


	10. Hinata's little replica and Bokuto's son

Note: OH MY GOSH. Yes, YES, I am aware how long it took me to update. I was… how should I say it… stressed. Yes, I'm so stressed that I couldn't update. I had this writer's block for a WEEK. It even complicate my work in school, as I couldn't write a fiction story for my next story project… SIGH. Also… after the next chapter ( you can see the next guest at the end ) I will be doing something special so STAY TUNE!

WARNING: I will put this every time because I feel like I still lack at it. **Poor English grammar is ahead! Please do cooperate with me until I fix my weakness! Thank you!**

ATTENTION: -

 **Bokuto Koutarou - Blah Blah Blah**

Kuroo Tetsurou - Blah Blah Blah

 _ **Guest #1 - Blah Blah Blah**_

 _Guest #2 - Blah Blah Blah_

" **I missed everyone so much! You, camera #4! Did you missed me?! Ooohh, you're nodding your head! I see! I, too, missed you!** "

"We only have one camera, Bokuto! Didn't we used this joke before?!"

" **I just missed them!** "

"Yeah, we're really sorry for taking such a long break. It's just that… our show reached a lot of views and received a lot of comments! We tried our best, but we failed… No, mostly because Bokuto failed his math exam once again."

" **I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!?** "

"Did Akaashi do the same thing?"

" **Huh? Yeah, he did…** "

"It's because you're an idiot."

" **Why you-** "

"Ah, our guests are adorable today! Please let's welcome… Hinata Natsu-chan and Semi Eita-kun!"

" **Hinata? Wait, Hinata is here again- whoa! You shrunk, Hinata!** "

"No, no. That's not Shouyou, Bokuto. That's his little sister, Natsu-chan."

" _Hello!_ "

" **Now that you mention it… She looks like Hinata!** "

" _ **It's because they are related.**_ "

" **And you look like Sugawara!** "

" _ **Huh?!**_ "

"Anyway, Natsu-chan, how are you liking the set? Is it too hot?"

" _It's not… But I like the cookies! They're delicious!_ "

"Aahh… I feel so fresh upon seeing this smile."

" **Same here.** "

" _ **... Why is my heart feel so tight?**_ "

"So, Natsu-chan… are you familiar with talk shows? Do you know what you're suppose to do here?"

" _I watch them at my house with my big brother! They talk and talk and talk… sounds boring._ "

"A...ah, yeah. It sounds boring! … Bokuto, think of a segment we should do!"

" **Huh?! But that's too-** "

"Right now!"

" _ **Natsu-chan, aren't you eating too much…? You'll destroy your appetite.**_ "

" _No, this big brother said it's okay._ "

"I did say that… but take it easy now. We don't want you throwing up because you're too full in our dinner later."

" _Okay~ So, what are we going to do now? Are we going to play house?_ "

"Uh… before that, you see that funny * _onii-san_ over there? He's going to bring us stuff for our house play… Bokuto, she wants to play house! She wants to play house!"

" **Got it! Got it!** "

" _ **They're going to ask us questions. Can you answer them with full honesty?**_ "

" _I'm super honest!_ "

" _ **Very good.**_ "

"Great… uh, let's start with Semi-san so you know what to do, okay?"

" _Okay~_ "

"Ugh… so adorable. Ahem…! Semi-kun, are you jealous of Shirabu? It was sent by chibi fan girl 3."

" _ **Not really? Why am I…**_ "

"I heard he was promoted to be the next captain."

" _ **It's expected. That kid is too talented.**_ "

"So, you're not jealous?"

" _ **No, but far from being jealous… I… I envy his youth.**_ "

"... But that's considered as being jealous, you know."

" _ **...**_ "

"Ah, yeah, that's true. Youth…"

" _ **Are you jealous to someone?**_ "

"Huh? Me? Hm… well, I envy the youngsters. They're so young and lively."

" _ **But… you're 18 years old… almost the same age as them, you know.**_ "

"Still, I'm older."

" _ **... Anyway, how about you, Natsu-chan? Are you jealous to your big brother?**_ "

" _No. I don't even know what that means._ "

"Aw, youth."

" _ **Stop it! Then, that's good, Natsu-chan. You have to feel proud of yourself, okay? Love yourself before you love someone else.**_ "

" _Alright!_ "

"Okay, Natsu-chan, here's your question!"

" _Yay!_ "

"Have you meet Kageyama? What do you think of him? It's from the same sender."

" _Thank you!_ "

" _ **Is that…**_ "

"Yeah, Karasuno's number 9."

" _Oh, Tobio?_ "

"Oh! You know his first name? So, you met him already."

" _No! Big brother always say that name! And how Tobio always scares him, and his jersey number is higher than his!_ "

" _ **So, he uses his little sister to listen his rant?**_ "

"Is that the use of having a little sister? Nice."

" _And then, you know, chicken big brother…"_

"Chicken big brother?"

" _Big brother always blush whenever he says that Tobio is cute!_ "

"... Is that so?"

" _ **He has a crush on Tobio?**_ "

"We established that when Kageyama was here."

" _Tobio never visit our house… But are we going to play house?_ "

"Oh? Well, it's not ready yet…"

" _Then, let's use that time to pick our roles! I'll be the father!_ "

" _ **But isn't being the baby of the family fits you?**_ "

" _Don't talk to your father like that, daughter!_ "

" _ **Wait, I'm the daughter?!**_ "

"Then, Nat- I mean, father! What am I?"

" _Hm… our pet cat!_ "

"Wait what? Why?!"

" _Cats don't speak! They talk like this! Meow! Meow!_ "

"... meow."

" **Kuroo, I bought all the toys! I have the kitchen utensils, pans, and… what are you doing?** "

"We're playing… I mean, meow! Meow! Meow!"

" **Oh, we're playing now? You're the pet cat? What about you, Semi?** "

" _ **Can't you see the ribbon on my head?**_ "

" **Oh, you're the daughter! What am I, Natsu-chan?!** "

" _You're my wife! Come here, my honey!_ "

" **Yes, darling~** "

"... God, I feel like puking."

" _ **How can we continue the interview now?**_ "

"Bokuto can somehow do it… Bok- I mean, meow! Meow!"

" **Huh? Oh… Oh! Nat-no, no. Darling~** "

" _Yes, darling?_ "

" **I got some questions for you. Well, they're from someone else. Do you mind answering them?** "

" _ **Yeah… It's simple!**_ "

" _Sure~ I can answer them!_ "

" **Great! Here's the first question for you, okay? Whose looks are the MOST attractive to you? It can be anyone, alright? It's from Oikishi17.** "

"But wait… she met the others?"

" _ **I bet she does. But she said she haven't meet Tobio.**_ "

" _My big brother is the most attractive, cute, and handsome for me!_ "

" **Wow. Brother complex.** "

" _Ah, don't be jealous, darling!_ "

" **Eh… But I'm not-ouch! What was that… Oh! No, no, darling~ I'm not jealous! Hohoho…** "

" _ **What kind of laugh was that?**_ "

" _It's a genuine laugh, sweetie!_ "

" _ **She's liking this game so much.**_ "

"Oh, koichii said hi to you."

" _What did I say about cats?_ "

"Uh… I mean, meow! Meow meow meow, meooooow."

" _Oh, I see! Hello to you too, koichii!_ "

" _ **Oi, where's your honorifics?**_ "

" _I'm the father of this family! I don't use honorifics!_ "

" **Don't talk to your father like that, Semi-chan!** "

" _ **... I'm sorry.**_ "

" **Anyway, from koichii… Semi-chan, if you're going to date someone, which one? Tendou or Shirabu?** "

" _ **Wait, what? Dating a fellow member? Hell no!**_ "

" _Hell?_ "

"Uh, you see… Hell means the other world besides heaven!"

" _Is it bad?_ "

"Yes, yes. Hell is filled with… crying… Shouyou!"

" _Eck! That's bad!_ "

"It is! Semi, damnit, don't swear in front of your father!"

" _ **Dude… really?**_ "

" **Just for fun, though. Which one? Satori or Shibabu?** "

" _ **It's Shirabu, Bokuto… But yeah, I'll choose Shirabu. He's fun to be with… no, wait, he's not. He's too serious on things. Hm… but Tendou is so weird. He even said my fashion sense is weird.**_ "

" **So, it's Satori?** "

" _ **No, no, no.**_ "

"Then it's Shirabu?"

" _ **No, no. That kid is too much for me.**_ "

" _Then, is it our pet cat?_ "

" _ **Huh? No!**_ "

"You're confusing us. Just randomly pick one and we won't ask you why."

" _ **Then, it's Shirabu.**_ "

" **Why?** "

" _ **You just said you won't ask me why!**_ "

"Oh, Natsu-chan, can we pause our game for a while?"

" _Hm, why?_ "

"Because your pet cat, me, needs to ask you a lot of questions. Is that okay?"

" _It's okay for me!_ "

"Great! Then, Megami_Mayuki asked you one question. I'll read it okay? How is onii-chan in your house? Does he take care of you?"

" _Hm… he does! Whenever he comes home, be it late or early, he always play with me! He loves playing house with me because he gets to be the mother and I'll be the father! He likes cooking for me!_ "

"Ooohh!"

" **I can cook for you!** "

" _Really?!_ "

" **Yeah! Watch me!** "

" _Oh, but recently, onii-chan gets sad. Especially when he comes home crying with owie in his face!_ "

"Shouyou got into a fight?"

" **But he's not the type to randomly fight someone, you know?** "

" _ **Even if he's small, he can still fight. Small but trouble, remember?**_ "

"Yeah, yeah… right."

" **I like this question! I've heard of it! Akaashi even mentioned it sometimes!** "

"Which one?"

" **Semi, did you know that people see you as our son, Akaashi's and mine, because of your appearance?** **It's from the same sender.** "

" _ **I never heard of it. I actually haven't met Akaashi-san.**_ "

"Oh, now that you mention it. You do resembles Bokuto and Akaashi. You have the attitude of your mother, you know."

" _ **Oh really? Well, I doubt it.**_ "

" **No, no! You both act like the mother of the group! Like mother, like son, you know.** "

" _ **Wait, no! Akaashi-san isn't my mother!**_ "

"Then Bokuto is your mother. Akaashi is your father."

" _ **What? No!**_ "

" _He's your son?_ "

" **Yeah! Biologically my son! Come here, baby boy!** "

" _ **Get the fuck away from me!**_ "

"Oi! I told you to not swear in front of Natsu-chan!"

" _Huh? What is fuck?_ "

"Ah fuck! Shouyou would definitely going to kill us!"

" **Fuck means beating someone up!** "

" _ **But it feels good.**_ "

"Oh my god, shut up, Semi!"

" _It feels good?_ "

" **No! No! No! You should ask your big brother about it, okay?** "

"Yeah, yeah! That's your homework! When you come back, tell us, okay?"

" _Okay!_ "

"Okay! Our last question for today! Natsu-chan, what do you expect Tobio to be like? Do you want him to be handsome? Or cute?"

" _Tobio is handsome._ "

" **Wait, you met him before?** "

" _ **No, she hasn't.**_ "

" _But the way my brother tells story about Tobio… He's handsome!_ "

"She established that matter despite not meeting him."

" **Well, Tobio is indeed handsome. But not as handsome as my son, Semi-chan!** "

" _ **Please get away…**_ "

"Natsu-chan, among us… who do you like?"

" _Ahem. As a married man,_ "

" _ **Wait, we're still playing?**_ "

" _I will choose my beautiful wife!_ "

" **Oh my, darling~** "

"No, no. Not in our roleplay… but us, literally."

" _Huh? Well, I still choose my wife- I mean, him!_ "

"WHY!?"

" _ **... Yes, why him?**_ "

" _Because he plays his character well! Not like you two!_ "

"I play my character well! I meowed the entire show!"

" _No, you didn't. Hmph, bet you didn't care about me…_ "

"E-eh.. Wait, wait!"

" **Aaah, Kuroo. You made her sad.** "

" _ **Tsk, how immature.**_ "

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

" **I apologize but we will end our show now… We cannot allow to show the vulnerable side of Natsu-chan.** "

" _Sniff…_ "

"Please don't be sad… Your brother would kill me."

" _ **Oh, isn't that Tobio and that chibi from Karasuno?**_ "

"Huh? Why are they here? They're not-"

" **Whoa. That dark aura though. Well, then! We have to document this rare chance of Kuroo getting beat by Natsu-chan's brother and her brother's boyfriend! Until next time! Semi-chan, wave goodbye!** "

" _ **I had fun… Thank you.**_ "

"Wait, wait- I didn't mean… Oh my gosh. Nooo!"

Next guests: Ennoshita Chikara and Kyotani Kentaro.


End file.
